


Niech rozpoczną się Głodowe Igrzyska!

by Isabella_Bluebell, MissSanguineOus, mumfords_daughter, Suicide



Category: Doctor Who, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood, Bromance, Crack, Crossover, Death, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Happy Hunger Games, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Hurt, M/M, Romance, SuperWhoAvengerLock, bo to Igrzyska, bo w Kapitolu wspaniale się bawią, ilustracje, na Igrzyskach Śmierci się umiera, postaci z SuperWhoAvengerLocka trafiają do świata Igrzysk Śmierci, też będą
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Bluebell/pseuds/Isabella_Bluebell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSanguineOus/pseuds/MissSanguineOus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumfords_daughter/pseuds/mumfords_daughter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide/pseuds/Suicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Już za chwilę rozpoczną się 77 Głodowe Igrzyska! 24 Trybutów z 12 Dystryktów stanie do walki na śmierć i życie.</em><br/>Zwycięzca może być tylko jeden.<br/>Szczęśliwych Igrzysk! I niech los zawsze wam sprzyja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dożynki

**Author's Note:**

> AU w realiach Igrzysk Śmierci - nihil novi. Jak wszystko już było.  
> Ale postanowiłyśmy zrobić to po swojemu - napisać historie Trybutów: o ich życiu w Dystryktach, o walce na Arenie... O miłości, stracie, przyjaźni i śmieci.  
> Jednak Igrzyska to nie tylko Arena. Igrzyska to też Kapitol w którym wszyscy przecież wspaniale się bawią. Czasem aż miło na nich popatrzeć i uśmiechnąć się, na chwilę zapominając o dramacie walki o życie.  
> A jest się z czego śmiać, obiecuję.
> 
> Jfc, nie znoszę tego, że to ja piszę AN. Nie wiem jak.  
> po prostu zaufajcie mi, że będzie fajnie, ok? Dużo feelsów i cracku w jednym, to nie może nie wypalić.  
> Enjoy  
> ~ Suicide

_To the outside: the dead leaves, they're on the lawn  
Before they died, had trees to hang their hope_

Charlie wyszła z balii z wodą, rozpuściła swoje płomiennorude włosy i przeczesała je palcami, zatapiając się w rozmyślaniach. Rude kosmyki nie były typowe dla tego dystryktu, których charakteryzowały raczej ciemne loki, ale cała Charlie była dosyć niezwykła, nawet jak na mieszkankę trójki. Kiedy ktoś patrzył na nią z boku widział roześmianą, nieco zwariowaną szesnastolatkę, mały promyczek słońca. Nauczyciele dostrzegali bystrego dzieciaka z zadatkami na wynalazcę, osóbkę zdolną i ciekawą świata o jasno określonych poglądach i nieco pyskatą, kiedy ktoś rzeczone poglądy ignorował. Jednak ciekawość, jak powszechnie wiadomo, to pierwszy stopień do piekła. Charlotte jednak nie poprzestała ani na pierwszym, ani na drugim stopniu. Pchana głodem wiedzy przeskakiwała kolejne klasy, sabotowała projekty inżynierów działających dla Kapitolu i regularnie nachodziła biuro patentowe z nowymi programami w plecaku, spławiana zawsze miłym, ale stanowczym "To fascynujące panno Bradbury, ale nie możemy pani przyznać patentu". Wracała wtedy do domu, chowała materiały do szafki ze stosem innych pomysłów i kilkoma własnoręcznie skonstruowanymi urządzeniami. I powtarzała sobie, że jeszcze zobaczą, na co ją stać. I pewnego dnia przesadziła. Włamała się do jednego z licznych laboratoriów w dystrykcie. Mieli w nich dobre komputery, dużo lepsze niż jej własna samoróbka. Chciała pogrzebać w pracy jednego z naukowców nad mechanizmem wyjątkowo skomplikowanej wyrzutni pocisków, której test widziała jakiś czas temu, kiedy włamała się na poligon. Jednak dostała więcej niż kiedykolwiek chciała. Po chwili ekran zaroił się od ciągu komend i cyfr, pokazała się mapa jakiegoś dużego obszaru i dokładne opisy położenia stale przemieszczających się, czerwonych punkcików. Potrzebowała kilku sekund, żeby uświadomić sobie, że patrzy na Arenę. Jej plan, systemy i sterujące nią algorytmy. W chwili, kiedy naukowiec otworzył drzwi Charlie już nie było. Zidentyfikowanie jej dla Kapitolu nie stanowiło żadnego problemu, wiedziała o tym. Dlatego, kiedy po kilku dniach nadal nie została wywleczona z domu przez strażników pokoju zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego. I po raz kolejny olśnienie było jednocześnie kubłem zimnej wody. Kapitol miał ją przecież w garści do czasu osiągnięcia pełnoletności bez uruchamiania całego aparatu nacisku. Wystarczyło kilka papierowych karteczek. Ona, Charlie Bradbury, będzie następną reprezentantką 3 dystryktu na Głodowych Igrzyskach. Wyrok śmierci w losach, bez procesu, bez drażnienia opinii publicznej i bez pytań. Za to krwawy, ironiczny i dostarczający rozrywki, czyli to, co kapitolińskie tygryski lubią najbardziej.  
Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się ze wspomnień, skończyła się ubierać i spojrzała na siebie w lustrze. Czarna sukienka nie pasowała do narzuconego przez władze świątecznego charakteru Dożynek, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Oni już nic nie mogli jej zrobić. Chwyciła jeszcze leżącą na stole książkę w formacie kieszonkowym i wybiegła z domu. Musiała się jeszcze z kimś pożegnać.  
***  
Szpitale w 3 dystrykcie miały znacznie wyższy poziom niż w pozostałych ze względu na innowacje, które w nich testowano. Oczywiście do ideału było daleko, a łóżek o wiele za mało, ale przynajmniej w ogóle były. W jasnej sali, pachnącej środkiem dezynfekującym na takim właśnie twardym, polowym łóżku leżała matka Charlie. Zapadła w śpiączkę wiele lat temu, po wypadku, w którym zginął jej ojciec i przebywała w placówce tylko dzięki uprzejmości swojej dawnej przyjaciółki i kilku mniej legalnym operacjom swojej córki.  
\- Mary, na wypadek, gdybym nie wróciła opiekuj się nią. U mnie w domu jest dużo projektów, posprzedawaj je, będziesz miała pieniądze na utrzymanie tego miejsca - wytłumaczyła szybko skołowanej kobiecie, która tylko popatrzyła na nią z troską i przytuliła mocno.  
\- Uważaj na siebie Ciarlie.  
Nie mogąc nic wykrztusić kiwnęła tylko głową i usiadła na krześle koło łóżka.  
\- Cześć, mamo. Wiesz... wpakowałam się w kłopoty. I nie będę mogła cię już pewnie odwiedzać. Więcprzyszłam się pożegnać. Nie martw się o mnie, dam sobie radę. Poboli i przejdzie, zawsze tak mówiłaś - mruczała cicho, a pierwsze od dnia wypadku łzy płynęły wolno po jej policzkach i skapywały na sztywną, wykrochmaloną pościel. - Boje się mamo. Tak bardzo się boje. - Pochyliła się i przytuliła do matki w dziecinnym odruchu, szukając bezpieczeństwa i ciepła. Po dłuższej chwili wyprostowała się i łapiąc mamę za rękę sięgnęła do wszytej w sukienkę kieszeni i wydobyła z niej książkę. - Ostatni raz. Tak, jak kiedyś - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem i zaczęła czytać.  
***  
Na placu panowała nienaturalna cisza. Wszyscy mieszkańcy, wystrojeni jak szczury na otwarcie kanału, stali w równych szeregach: osobno młodzież, osobno dorośli. Charlie wyłączyła się niemal całkowicie, kiedy jakaś wypacykowana lala z Kapitolu fundowała im coroczną powtórkę z historii Panem.  
Zamiast tego rozglądała się po placu ze świadomością, że prawdopodobnie więcej już go nie zobaczy. Zauważyła przez to masę szczegółów, które wcześniej jej umknęły - holograficzne uzupełnienie fasady Pałacu Sprawiedliwości, nierówną kostkę pod nogami, pary rzucające sobie tęskne, pełne niepokoju spojrzenia nad głowami innych. Przez myśl przeszło jej, że nigdy nie doświadczy takiego chemicznego defektu, nie będzie miała nikogo, o kogo będzie się martwić. Przygryzła wargę, tłumiąc krzyk protestu. “Nie zasługuje na taki los! Nie zrobiłam nic złego, to aparat władzy jest chory! Co roku organizuje rzeź dzieci, a świat..? Świat tylko patrzy”. Uspokoiła się natychmiast. Krzyk nic nie by nie dał. Świat pozostawał nadal biernym obserwatorem. Kiedy jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Johnie, jedynym zwycięzcy Głodowych Igrzysk pochodzącym z jej dystryktu, myśli Charlie mimowolnie powędrowały w przyszłość, na arenę. Jak tam będzie? Na co będzie narażona poza innymi uczestnikami? Czy będzie tam tak samotna jak tu? Bo tym właśnie było uczucie, które wywoływało ten nieprzyjemny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Stała na placu pełnym ludzi, a mimo to była zupełnie sama. Wiedziała, że nie pozbędziesię tej pasażerki na gapę więc pozostało uczynić z niej swoją towarzyszkę.  
\- Jak zawsze, panie mają pierwszeństwo. - Kobieta przystąpiła do wyławiania z wnętrza szklanej kuli białej karteczki z wyrokiem śmierci. Było ich tysiące. Ale to nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia.Tysiące kartek a każda z tym samym nazwiskiem. - Reprezentantką 3 dystryktu podczas 77 Głodowych Igrzysk zostaje Charlie Bradbury!  
Okej. Wiedzieć, a usłyszeć to jednak dwie różne rzeczy. Czuła, jak cała krew odpływa jej z twarzy, a po plecach przebiega lodowaty dreszcz. Mimo wszystko zadarła głowę do góry i, krok za krokiem ruszyła w stronę sceny. Po drodze otrzymywała wiele współczujących spojrzeń, na które odpowiadała jedynie skinieniem głowy. Nikt nie rzucił się jej ratować. Nie dziwiło jej to i nie miała im za złe. Kiedy w końcu dotarła na scenę odsunęła stanowczym ruchem podtykany jej pod nos mikrofon i czekała na wybór towarzysza niedoli. Okazał się nim być Sherlock Holmes. Westchnęła cicho, kojarzyła chłopaka z widzenia, miał opinię bystrego, ale zamkniętego w sobie i opryskliwego. Mimowolnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy on też był nieprzypadkowym trybutem. - Czy chcę coś powiedzieć? Tak, zdecydowanie, chociaż nie wiem, czy wasze przeciętne mózgi przyjmą to do wiadomości, bo prawda boli. Igrzyska to bezsensowne ludobójstwo i manifestacja lęku przed dystryktami. Boicie się powtórki. I słusznie. Bo jeśli nadal będziecie na nas naciskać prędzej czy później wybuchnie druga rebelia. To wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia - powiedział Sherlock, a jego głęboki baryton odbił się od ścian otaczających plac budynków. Autor tej miażdżącej wypowiedzi natomiast poprawił mankiety fioletowej koszuli i wyciągnął rękę do Charlie. Ścisnęła ją stanowczo, a jej usta ułożyły się w bezgłośne “Dobra robota”. Holmes odpowiedział ledwo zauważalnym, krzywym uśmieszkiem. Tymczasem John za sceną wyglądał tak, jakby podziw dla tej odwagi/brawury walczył w nim z chęcią opieprzenia Sherlocka za ryzykanctwo zahaczające o głupotę. Chociaż nie, głupota nie była cechą, którą można by przypisać mieszkańcom trójki. Już mieli schodzić ze sceny, kiedy Charlie dała się ponieść odruchowi i chwyciła mikrofon.  
\- Do zobaczenia, suki.  
***  
Później wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Kiedy Sherlock żegnał się ze swoją babcią, a John załatwiał ostatnie rzeczy związane z wyjazdem, Charlie oglądała pociąg desperacko starając się nie podsłuchiwać, ale i tak doleciały do niej strzępki rozmowy.  
\- Mycroft coś wymyśli...  
\- Nie martw się babciu, poradzę sobie. - Chłopak przytulił ją mocno, po czym podszedł z Johnem do Charlie.  
\- Jesteście gotowi? - zapytał blondyn, opierając się na lasce.  
Spojrzeli po sobie. Nie, nie byli. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Jedno po drugim zniknęli w drzwiach pociągu, które zamknęły się za nimi z trzaskiem, odcinając ich od domu i dawnego życia.  
_____  
Jo odchyla głowę do tyłu i pozwala, by promienie słońca padły na jej twarz.  
Lubi to robić - cieszyć się słońcem. Korzystać z tego, że w Pierwszym Dystrykcie niemal zawsze mają ładną pogodę, dzięki bliskości Kapitolu.  
Kiedyś słyszała, że w niektórych Dystryktach słońce nie świeci nawet całymi miesiącami, ziemia zamarza i pokrywa się lodem, a z szarych chmur często pada deszcz. Chyba wtedy, nauczyła się doceniać tak prostą rzecz, jak słońce, które nawet zimny puch czyni piękniejszym.  
W Pierwszym Dystrykcie mają dużo szczęścia i Jo może tylko dziękować losowi za to, że właśnie tutaj się urodziła. Może chodzić do szkoły, w której uczy się czegoś więcej niż wyrób biżuterii i ładnych bibelotów, między innymi rysunku i śpiewu, bo "towar luksusowy" to też śliczne, małe ptaszki, które bogaci kapitolińczycy zamykają w złotych klatkach dla własnej rozrywki. To wielka szansa na błyskawiczny awans społeczny, ale Jo nigdy nawet nie brała takiej możliwości pod uwagę.Jako córka zwyciężczyni Głodowych Igrzysk odczuwała brak tylko jednej rzeczy - własnego domu w Wiosce Zwycięzców.  
Od chwili, gdy dotarło do niej, że jest tylko jedna rzecz, na którą musi zapracować - jej własna chwała i zapisanie się w historii obok matki, jako bohaterka Panem - stało się to jej największym marzeniem.  
Ellen nie chciała dla niej takiej przyszłości - w końcu Jo miała życie, o którym marzył każdy zwykły mieszkaniec Dystryktów. Ale mimo to, pomagała jej w szkoleniu, które dziewczyna odbywała niemal codziennie, razem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Deanem Winchesterem.  
Jego ojciec też był zwycięzcą z tym, że on wręcz zmuszał syna do udziału w Igrzyskach.  
I teraz, w dniu Dożynek, miesiąc przed swoimi osiemnastymi urodzinami, Jo stoi na placu i czeka na swój moment.Czuje na ramieniu dłoń Deana. Odwraca się i patrzy w zielone oczy najlepszego przyjaciela - widzi w nich tysiące wątpliwości, ale i determinację.Dawno temu zawarli umowę, w której ustalili, że do momentu, kiedy będą wylosowani, nie rozmawiają o Igrzyskach. Ćwiczą, ćwiczą codziennie po szkolepod okiem Johna Winchestera albo Ellen, omawiają ewentualne możliwości zabijania, ale nigdy, przenigdy między sobą nie wypowiadają tej jednej zakazanej myśli: we właściwym momencie będziemy musieli zabić siebie nawzajem.To nieuniknione i jedyne, co mogą sobie obiecać to to, że jeśli przeżyją do samego końca, zapewnią temu drugiemu godną i honorową śmierć w pojedynku.  
\- Gotowy? - Pyta go cicho, darując sobie wymuszony, pokrzepiający uśmiech, który pewnie byłby właściwy, ale Jo ma to gdzieś  
.- Jak nigdy. Przed nami wielkie rzeczy, mała - odpowiada Dean i szczerzy zęby w tym swoim chłopięcym uśmiechu.  
Na scenę wchodzi jakaś smukła i wiotka kobieta - zadziwiające, że jest w stanie stać prosto, taka ilość makijażu i biżuterii, powinny ciągnąć jej kruche ciało ku ziemi. Widać, że nigdy nie skalała się wysiłkiem większym niż niezbędne minimum chodzenia.  
\- No i zaczyna się zabawa - mamrocze Jo i milknie, podobnie jak wszyscy zgromadzeni na placu.  
Ale zanim zacznie się prawdziwa "zabawa" musi być obowiązkowe zanudzanie.  
Amelia, bo tak nazywa się kobieta na scenie, wygłasza oficjalne powitanie, które Jo może już recytować z pamięci. Potem równie znana historia dystryktów, film o tym jak Kapitol stłumił bunt, znowu chwila gadania i wreszcie na scenę zostają wniesione dwie szklane kule pełne karteczek.Na jednej nich jest moje imię - myśli Jo.  
Czas zwalnia, jej serce zamiera, gdy Amelia zagłębia rękę po łokieć i w końcu dramatycznym gestem odczytuje nazwisko Trybutki.  
\- Pearl Lightwood - odczytuje i, zanim zdąży to zrobić ktokolwiek inny, Jo występuje z szeregu i krzyczy:  
\- Zgłaszam się!  
Nie wie, kim jest Pearl. Czy właśnie zniszczyła jej marzenia, czy uratowała życie. To nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia, gdy z wyuczoną pewnością siebie przechodzi między rzędami mieszkańców Dystryktu, choć ich spojrzenia są ciężkie i intensywne.  
\- Jak miło. - Uśmiech Amelii jest szeroki jakby ktoś przeciął jej głowę i wygląda równie przyjemnie. - Jak ci na imię, dziecko?  
\- Joanne Harvelle - odpowiada spokojnie.  
Zrobiła to, do diabła, zrobiła to. Teraz dopiero czuje prawdziwy strach i szok.  
Zrobiła to.  
\- Bardzo odważnie, Jo - ciągnie kobieta swoim słodkim jak miód głosem. - Godne podziwu.  
Wcale nie. W Jedynce co roku ktoś się zgłasza  
.- Zatem witam cię, jako uczestniczkę siedemdziesiątych siódmych Igrzysk Głodowych!  
W tłumie wybuchają oklaski. Jo uśmiecha się szeroko, chociaż nagle czuje mdłości i ma ochotę uciec do matki, która pewnie właśnie odchodzi od zmysłów. Zapewne do ostatniej chwili żyła nadzieją, że to nazwisko jej córki znajdzie się na wylosowanej kartce.  
Brawa cichną, gdy Amelia unosi rękę.  
\- Dowiedzmy się teraz, kto będzie ci towarzyszył w drodze do Kapitolu i z kim zmierzysz się na arenie.  
Dean Winchester.  
Proszę, wylosuj Deana Winchestera - błaga w milczeniu, zaciskając dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie boleśnie wbijają się w jej skórę. Wtedy zgłosi się jakiś inny narwany chłopak i Dean bezpiecznie wróci do domu, do rozczarowanego Johna, który jednak nie będzie mógł go winić za to, że nie trafił na Igrzyska  
.- Emerald Stein - czyta Amelia  
\- Zgłaszam się! - Krzyczy Dean  
Jo zamyka oczy i ze świstem wciąga powietrze.  
Stało się.  
\- Kolejny odważny jak widzę. - Kobieta z Kapitolu promienieje, gdy jej nowy, śliczny Trybut niemal wbiega na scenę  
.- No pewnie. Nie mogę pozwolić Jo jechać samej - mówi, patrząc właśnie na swoją przyjaciółkę, nie na prezentującą. Uśmiecha się przy tym radośnie, roztaczając swój prosty, chłopięcy urok na całe Panem. Widocznie wszystko, co go trapiło przeszło teraz na Jo.  
\- Więc się przyjaźnicie? - Z tej nagłej ekscytacji głos Amelii skacze o oktawę. - To naprawdę... Och, ekscytujące. Nie martwi cię to, że będziesz musiał ją zabić?  
Padają Te Słowa i mina Deana nieco rzednie.  
\- Nie. Oboje wiemy, że wygra lepszy - odpowiada za niego Jo. Może, dlatego, że boi się tego, co może odpowiedzieć jej przyjaciel.O ile nadal tak o niej myśli.  
\- Och, kochani - pieje Amelia. - Ja już jestem pewna, że to będą ekscytujące Igrzyska!  
***  
Ellen i John czekają na nich na peronie. Do Jo dociera jak wielkie ma szczęście - nie będzie tu żegnać się z matką. Nie teraz. W końcu ona i John zostaną w tym roku mentorami swoich dzieci.  
\- Och Joanne... - Mówi tylko, porywając ją w ramiona. Jej oczy są wilgotne, a głos drży lekko.Dziewczyna po raz pierwszy widzi matkę tak bliską płaczu. Zawsze była taka silna...  
\- Przepraszam mamo - mówi, wtulając się w nią.  
Pachnie znajomo, pachnie domem i bezpieczeństwem. Ciepłem i miłością. Może ją stracić na rzecz cholernych Igrzysk. Nagle ten wybór, którego dokonała staje się w jej oczach najgorszym możliwym.  
\- Rozumiem, Jo - mówi Ellen - W twoim wieku zrobiłam przecież to samo.  
Nie wypomina, że przecież opowiadała, choć niechętnie, o tym, że to wcale niełatwe, że Igrzyska zmieniły ją w całkie m inną osobę. Że Jo nie powinna iść w jej ślady.  
Stało się.Mleko wylane, kości rzucone.  
Teraz trzeba martwić się o przyszłość - o to żeby przeżyć i mieć później czas na żal.  
_____  
Thor od dziecka uważał się za szczęściarza. Urodził się jako syn burmistrza Piątego Dystryktu, dzięki czemu nie musi pracować jak inni, zmuszeni by pomagać w utrzymaniu rodziny.  
Pomimo tego jego rodzice nie są nadęci i wspierają zarówno Thora jak i jego przyjaciół. Tych akurat chłopak ma całkiem sporo i wie, że na wszystkich może polegać. No i jest jeszcze jego wspaniała dziewczyna, Jane. Chociaż to akurat Thor chce zmienić . Ma zamiar oświadczyć się swojej ukochanej. Co prawda są ze sobą dopiero od półtora roku, ale on o to nie dba. Już nawet kupił pierścionek, z małą, wygrawerowaną z boku błyskawicą. Nie dlatego, że ich Dystrykt zajmuje się dostarczaniem elektryczności, ale dlatego, że Jane powiedziała mu kiedyś, że imię Thor znaczy piorun. Nie miał pojęcia skąd to wiedziała. Ale przyjął to jak zawsze na wiarę w to, że Jane Foster jest zwyczajnie genialna i po prostu wie różne rzeczy.  
Teraz chłopak stoi na środku swojego pokoju, ubrany w odświętny strój, patrzy na metalowy krążek i zaczyna się denerwować. Ma jakieś takie niejasne przeczucie, że dzisiejszy dzień nie skończy się dobrze. Jednakże to go nie dziwi – w końcu dziś Dożynki. Co prawda będą to ostatnie, podczas których jego nazwisko pojawi się w kuli, do tego tylko na kilku kartkach spośród paru tysięcy, więc szanse na wylosowanie są nikłe, a jednak… boi się. Co roku się boi, tylko teraz jakoś bardziej. Sądzi, że to dlatego, że ma do stracenia więcej niż wcześniej.  
Matka Thora wchodzi do jego pokoju, gdy ten ciągle stoi na środku wpatrzony w pierścionek. Widząc wyraz twarzy syna szybko do niego podchodzi i kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu, jednocześnie uśmiechając się. Jedynym, co zdradza prawdziwe myśli Friggi są jej oczy. Nie ma w nich zwyczajowego blasku, trochę jakby całą noc nie mogła spać. Co zresztą pewnie nie mija się z prawdą. Każda matka bardzo przeżywa Dożynki. Ona do tego przygarnęła właściwie wszystkich znajomych swojego syna i traktuje je, jak własne dzieci.  
\- Dziś wielki dzień! – mówi, przedrzeźniając opiekunkę Piątego Dystryktu. Thor uśmiecha się do niej.  
\- To prawda. Wielki, bo ostatni.  
\- Nareszcie nie będę musiała się o ciebie martwić.  
Nacisk położony na słowa „o ciebie” wzbudza niepokój Thora.  
\- Co masz na myśli? Matka szybko odwraca wzrok, wyraźnie coś ukrywając.  
\- Nic konkretnego.  
\- Mamo, proszę. O co ci chodzi? - pyta zatroskany.  
Frigga głośno wzdycha, zagląda synowi w oczy i mówi:  
\- Jane na pewno weźmie dziś dodatkowe wpisy. Zwykle robił to jej brat, ale on ma już dziewiętnaście lat i teraz spadło to na nią.  
\- Wiem. Nie popieram, ale niewiele mogę zrobić - odpowiada z goryczą.  
\- Mógłbyś zaproponować jej, że my pomożemy. W końcu ona już i tak jest prawie częścią rodziny.  
\- A myślisz, że co robiłem kilka ostatnich dni? – chociaż słychać irytację Thora, to jego słowa są ciche. – Tłumaczyłem, prosiłem, raz nawet krzyczałem. I nic. Ona jest zbyt dumna. by brać od nas cokolwiek.  
\- To brzmi trochę jak to, co robiła twoja matka – nagle odzywa się ojciec Thora, wchodząc do pokoju. – Też zawsze była zbyt dumna, aby nas o coś prosić.  
\- Podsłuchiwałeś! – mówi z wyrzutem Frigga. Zmusza się przy tym do szerokiego uśmiechu, starając się uratować atmosferę.  
\- Tylko przechodziłem – odpowiada Odyn, unosząc ręce do góry. – Chciałem sprawdzić czy jesteście już gotowi. Zaraz musimy wychodzić.  
\- Już idziemy – Thor, chowa pierścionek do kieszeni. Na szczęście.  
Nie kłopoczą się śniadaniem. I tak żadne z nich nie ma apetytu.  
***  
Na plac idą całą rodziną, po drodze zabierając Jane i jej brata.  
\- Pewnie się cieszysz, co? W końcu to twój ostatni raz – mówi Jane, gdy już prawie są na miejscu.  
\- Cieszyłbym się bardziej wiedząc, że twoje nazwisko będzie w kuli tylko sześć razy.  
\- A ty znowu swoje. Nie odpuścisz mi, prawda?  
\- Nigdy – odpowiada i łapie ją za rękę. Jeśli coś może o sobie powiedzieć, to na pewno to, że jest uparty.  
Tak pokonują resztę drogi na płac. Potem przychodzi czas rozłąki - panie na lewo, panowie na prawo.  
Gdyby Thor miał wybrać najbardziej znienawidzony fragment Dożynek, wskazałby stanie i słuchanie jak Darcy produkuje się na scenie. Chłopak nie ma nic przeciwko samej Darcy, taka już jej robota, po prostu nie lubi stać pośrodku tłumu. Dla wszystkich dzieci to może być ostatnia godzina bez wyroku śmierci. To straszne spędzać ją właśnie w ten sposób.  
W końcu nadchodzi moment losowania.  
\- Naszą trybutką zostaje…. – tu Darcy wstawia efektowną pauzę, podczas której serce Thora zamiera. Błagam tylko nie Jane Foster. Tylko nie ona. Tylko nie… - Meg Masters!  
Thor wypuszcza wstrzymywany oddech. Od razu odnajduje wzrokiem Jane i szeroko się do niej uśmiecha. Ona odwzajemnia uśmiech, a jej oczy zdają się mówić „A nie mówiłam, że nic mi nie będzie?”. Patrzą cały czas na siebie, gdy pada nazwisko trybuta. -Thor Odinson! W pierwszej chwili to do nich nie dociera. W następnej z twarzy Jane znika uśmiech, w jej oczach pojawiają się łzy, a Thor powoli idzie przed siebie. Nawet o tym nie myśli. To coś, co robi się mechanicznie. Tłum posłusznie się przed nim rozstępuje. Ktoś dotyka jego ramienia, ale chłopak nie zauważa, kto. Nadal nie do końca wie, co się dzieje. Nie chce wiedzieć. Wchodzi na scenę. W rogu stoi jego ojciec. Jego twarz jest pozbawiona wszelkich oznak emocji, jak posąg wciosany w kamieniu.  
Chłopak stara się do niego uśmiechnąć, ale wychodzi z tego okropny grymas.  
Automatycznie podaje Meg rękę i nie reaguje gdy ta cicho do niego mówi:  
\- I niech wygra lepszy.  
Nigdy zbytnio jej nie lubił. Była irytująco arogancka. Z resztą mało kto ją lubił, w szkole nie miała nawet znajomych. Nie interesowało ją nic oprócz jej rodzeństwa.  
Wszyscy z rodziny Masters lądowali na arenie, a jej ojciec, Azazel, jest mentorem. Wiele osób twierdziło, że w jakiś sposób zaczarowuje losy, aby wypadały jego dzieci. Thor sądził, że są po prostu znaczone.  
Na środek sceny wychodzi Odyn. Nie mówi nic. Przez kilka minut stoi po prostu w ciszy, a cały Dystrykt się na niego patrzy. Widać, że większość osób czuje się niekomfortowo i zerka po sobie. Najbardziej panikuje Darcy, która po raz pierwszy nie wie, jak zachować się na scenie. Odyn nie zwraca na to uwagi i nadal milczy. Stoi prosto, nie rozgląda się. Jest przerażająco obojętny. Thor nie może w to uwierzyć. Boi się jak urzędnicy z Kapitolu zareagują na tę zdecydowanie nie entuzjastyczną reakcję burmistrza. Taki cichy bunt przeciwko posłaniu jego syna na śmierć.  
W końcu wybrzmiewa sygnał dźwiękowy oznaczający koniec przemówienia. Odyn schodzi ze sceny i kieruje się do Pałacu Sprawiedliwości.  
Zaraz za nim podąża sam Thor i razem z Meg i Darcy wchodzi do budynku.  
Jednak zanim jeszcze przejdzie przez drzwi, patrzy przez ramię i próbuje spojrzeć na Jane.  
Nigdzie jej nie widzi.  
***  
Kiedy do pokoju wchodzi jego matka, cała scena stanowi upiorną parodię tej porannej. Ona płacze, a on niewiele może zrobić, aby jakoś ją pocieszyć.  
Ojciec stara się pomóc mówiąc:  
\- Friggo, nasz syn jest silnym i sprawnym młodzieńcem. Nie obawiaj się o niego. To urodzony zwycięzca.  
Potem zwraca się do Thora:  
\- Dasz sobie radę. Wierzę w to. Będziemy czekać.  
Thor nie jest tego taki pewien. Ani jednego, ani drugiego.  
Matka przytula się do niego, wtulając wilgotną twarz w jego szeroką pierś. Przestała szlochać - teraz tylko mamrocze ciche i niewyraźnie słowa otuchy.  
Po chwili wracają strażnicy. Minęły minuty wyznaczone na pożegnania z rodziną. Thor nie ma jednak czasu na to, by zacząć za nimi tęsknić, bo zaraz po nich wchodzi Jane.  
Stara się ukryć swoje łzy, ale efekt jest marny. Wyraźnie chce coś powiedzieć - pewnie to, że w niego wierzy i że da sobie radę. Ale Thor słyszał to już od swojej matki. Nie ma czasu, by robić to ponownie.  
Szybko podchodzi do niej jednocześnie wyciągając z kieszeni pierścionek.  
\- Jane… wiem, że może jesteśmy na to za młodzi, ale ja… - Język staje mu kołkiem w gardle. Przez chwilę myśli, co powiedzieć, aż w końcu stwierdza, że nie ma czasu na przemówienia. – Jane. Czy jeśli wrócę, zgodzisz się zostać moją żoną?  
Nie pada na kolano. Nie ma ozdobnego pudełka, ani kwiatów. Zupełnie inaczej to sobie wyobrażał, ale innej szansy może już nie mieć. Gorzko stwierdza, że to nie tak miało wyglądać. To jakaś parodia, zły sen w którym jedną z najpiękniejszych chwilę jego życia jest podszyta czystym przerażenie. Szkoda tylko, że nie ma możliwości obudzenia się.  
Jane tylko kiwa głową zasłaniając usta rękami. Łzy płyną po jej twarz. nie jest w stanie mówić. Kiedy jednak Thor próbuje wsunąć jej pierścionek na palec, przełamuje się:  
\- Nie. Ty go weź. Żebyś pamiętał, że masz wrócić. Musisz wrócić. W końcu jedną rzecz możesz wnieść na Arenę.  
\- Dobrze - odpowiada ochrypłym głosem - Wrócę do ciebie Jane Foster. Daję słowo. A wtedy weźmiemy ślub.  
Ona uśmiecha się przez łzy, bo tak bardzo chce wierzyć w jego pewność. W innych okolicznościach skakaliby z radości. Teraz pozostaje im tylko to - wymiana smutnych uśmiechów i delikatny pocałunek. Potem przychodzą strażnicy.  
Dalej wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko, a Thor ma wrażenie, że obserwuje to z boku.  
Przybywa Darcy, by zabrać ich do pociągu. Po drodze namawia ich, aby pomachali do kamer. Meg to robi. Z wielkim, sztucznym uśmiechem macha do każdego mijanego obiektywu. Thor nie robi nic. Nawet nie patrzy w ich kierunku. W tej chwili nie interesuje go, co inni sobie o nim pomyślą. Desperacko czepia się jednej myśli, ostatniej deski ratunku: Jane się zgodziła.  
Gdy zamykają się za nim drzwi pociągu tylko ta myśl dodaje mu otuchy.  
_____  
Rose Tyler przez lata zdążyła znienawidzić kolor różowy. Naprawdę znienawidzić.  
Sam róż by jej za bardzo nie przeszkadzał- kolor jak kolor, w sumie nawet ładny. Nie był złotem, jak ciągnące się po horyzont pola zbóż, które były jedyną rzeczą, jaką dziewczyna widziała wyglądając przez maleńkie okienko swojego pokoiku - co stanowiło pewną zaletę, jako iż kolor złoty porządnie jej już obrzydł.  
Nie, zdecydowanie sam róż niczego złego Rose nie zrobił. Za to będąca jedynym obecnym w domu przedstawicielem różowego ubrania sukienka... To, co innego. Niby ładna, niby czysta, niby tylko niewinnie sobie wisi na wieszaku.  
A jednak... Sukienkę tę Rose widuje tylko raz na rok.  
W Dożynki. Znaczy dzisiaj.  
Na tle szaro-burych ubrań noszonych i sprzedawanych przez rodzinę Tylerów, różowe ubranie razi w oczy i przypomina, że dziś Rose może zostać skazana na śmierć.  
Dziewczyna siedzi na łóżku wpatrując się w sukienkę, jakby w nadziei, że zniknie. Sukienka albo ona sama.  
Jak co roku nie znika ani przebrzydła część garderoby, ani Rose. Dziewczyna wzdycha i zdejmuje sukienkę z wieszaka. Jest bardzo ładna, jakby nie patrzeć. Jackie, mama Rose nie pozwoliłaby córce pojechać do Kapitolu w jakimś jutowym worku.  
Wkłada sukienkę i starannie wyczyszczone poprzedniego dnia buty. Rozpuszcza i rozczesuje włosy (zalecenie mamy- „w takich ci najładniej”).  
Śniadanie bardzo stara się sprawiać pozory codziennego. Nadaremnie, bo jest na nim cała rodzina, co zdarza się bardzo rzadko. No i do owsianki dodają miód, który pojawia się na stole tylko od wielkiego dzwonu.  
-Dzień dobry!- Mówi Rose, wchodząc do kuchni i starając się upchnąć w to powitanie tyle radości i entuzjazmu ile tylko jest w stanie z siebie wykrzesać.  
-Siadaj, kochanie, śniadanie gotowe.- Jackie Tyler ma zdecydowanie większą wprawę w udawaniu nieświadomej tego, jaki dzisiaj dzień.  
Niepisane prawo, ustalone przez nią i obowiązujące w domu Tylerów zabrania wspominania o Dożynkach i Głodowych Igrzyskach.  
W Ten Dzień ubierają się odświętnie i jedzą wspólne śniadanie. Potem przez kilka tygodni codziennie oglądają Wszyscy-Wiemy-Co. Nie wspominali o Tym ani w czasie Jego trwania, ani po Nim, ani nigdy.  
Rose czasami zastanawiała się, czy jej mama naprawdę żyje w swoim własnym, szczęśliwym świecie, bez Dożynek, bez Igrzysk, bez nieustannej groźby śmierci, która wciąż wisi nad dzieciakami z dystryktu.  
Siada przy stole, naprzeciwko ojca. Pete Tyler podnosi na chwilę oczy znad obliczeń zapełniających jakąś pogniecioną kartkę. Uśmiecha się do córki. Nie jest to wymuszony uśmiech, pełen nienaturalnej radości. To uśmiech smutny i jednocześnie mający pokazać, że wie, przez co przechodzi jego dziewczynka.  
-Dziś też się z nim umówiłaś?- Pyta Jackie, stawiając przed nią miskę z owsianką.  
-Właściwie my się nigdy nie umawiamy- mówi Rose, obficie polewając miodem zawartość podstawionego naczynia. –Jakoś tak wypada, że się spotykamy.  
Dziewczyna je owsiankę, starając się robić to jednocześnie szybko i tak, żeby móc nacieszyć się tym, że jest i to z miodem.  
-Rose...  
Oho, zaczyna się.  
-Zastanawiasz się czasem, co ludzie mogą sobie o was pomyśleć?  
Rose nie odpowiada, korzystając z faktu, że ma usta pełne owsianki. Dawno już zrezygnowała z prób przekonania matki, że ludzie z Dziewiątki mają na głowie setki ważniejszych spraw niż to, że jakaś uczennica spędza czas z weteranem igrzysk.  
-Jackie...- Zaczyna Pete, ale w dyskusji z żoną nie ma większych szans.  
-A co jeśli ich złapią?!- Kobieta zwraca się do męża, widząc, że córka nie zamierza podnieść rękawicy.  
-Wszyscy strażnicy są na placu, żeby nadzorować...  
Jackie syczy.  
Rose kończy owsiankę, szybko wstaje i takoż wybywa, po drodze całując matkę w policzek.  
-Do zobaczenia później!- Krzyczy już za drzwiami.  
Idzie w kierunku pól bocznymi uliczkami.  
Obawia się raczej Strażników Pokoju niż mieszkańców Dystryktu, bo to właśnie ci pierwsi prędzej by się zainteresowali dziewczyną w odświętnej sukience zmierzającej w kierunku przeciwnym do pożądanego.  
Domy w Dziewiątce są poustawiane bardzo ciasno. Uliczki są wąskie, chodnikami nikt nie zawracał sobie głowy. Wszystko po to, żeby jak największa powierzchnia Dystryktu mogła zostać zajęta przez pola uprawne. Dlatego też morze złotych kłosów zaczyna się dosłownie kilkanaście metrów od ostatniego domu. W okolicy nie ma nikogo. Tata miał rację. Strażnicy Pokoju już pewnie od kilku godzin są na głównym placu, a mieszkańcy w domach, przygotowując się do Dożynek.  
Rose idzie ścieżką między polami prosa i sorga. Kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nią znajduje się, niby oaza wśród pustyni złotych kłosów, gęsta kępa drzew. Gdy pracujący na polach mają przerwę, do niej właśnie idą, by odpocząć w cieniu. Teraz jest tam tylko jedna osoba.  
Mężczyzna siedzi na przewróconym pniu, tyłem do Rose. Dziewczyna poznałaby go, nawet gdyby nie wiedziała, że tu go zastanie. Wielkie uszy nie pozwalały na pomylenie ich właściciela z kimkolwiek innym. Obok lekarza (był jedyny w całym Dystrykcie, więc mówiło się o nim po prostu „Doktor”) leży jego nieodłączna czarna, skórzana kurtka i (zdecydowanie odłączna) lniana paczuszka.  
Rose idzie powoli, starając się poruszać bezszelestnie. Ostrożnie stawia stopy, uważając by nie nadepnąć na suchą gałązkę albo nie trącić jakiegoś kamyka.  
-Stawiałbym raczej na atak frontalny. Taki z zaskoczenia nie jest twoją mocną stroną.- Mówi mężczyzna, nie odwracając się.  
Rose podchodzi do przewróconego pnia tupiąc głośno i nadeptując na tyle suchych gałązek ile znalazło się na jej drodze.  
-Co mnie zdradziło?- Pyta siadając na pniu.  
-Za głośno oddychasz.  
Mężczyzna w końcu odwraca głowę w jej kierunku.  
-Cześć, Rose.  
-Cześć, Doktorze.  
Jeżeli jest osoba w dystrykcie osoba, która boi się Dożynek bardziej niż młodzież w wieku od dwunastu do osiemnastu lat, jest to właśnie John Smith.  
Dożynki są tym dniem, w którym dowiaduje się, której dwójki dzieci nie uda mu się w tym roku uratować i które dwie rodziny go za to znienawidzą. Oczywiście ani on, ani Rose tego nie mówią. Dziewczyna, jak co roku powtarza „Tym razem będzie lepiej, tym razem się uda” i bierze go za rękę. Doktor uśmiecha się do niej i razem z Rose idzie na Dożynki. Potem wyjeżdża i stara się przygotować dwójkę skazańców na Igrzyska. Od dwudziestu pięciu lat jego wysiłki nie przynoszą rezultatów.  
-Ładnie wyglądasz. Zrobiłaś coś z włosami?  
-Rozpuściłam je. Co tam masz?- Pyta Rose, wskazując na lniany worek.  
-Ostatnią wieczerzę- mówi John. Z worka wyciąga dwa banany.  
-Chyba żartujesz!- Krzyczy dziewczyna. – Jak ci się je udało zdobyć?!  
-Przywileje zwycięzcy Igrzysk.-mężczyzna podaje Rose jeden owoc. -To dobre źródło potasu. Nie uratuje życia, ale zawsze milej zginąć bez niedoboru, prawda?  
-Nie zamierzam zostać wylosowana.- Mówi Rose, przełknąwszy kawałek żółtego owocu.- Kogo byś potem ciągał po lesie?  
Tutaj, z dala od głównego placu i podwyższenia z dwoma kulami pełnymi nazwisk dziewcząt i chłopców, z Dziewiątki tak łatwo żartować o Igrzyskach.  
-Pewnie znalazłaby się jakaś nastolatka, która uparłaby się za mną łazić.  
Rose daje mężczyźnie kuksańca.  
-Wcale nie „uparłam się za tobą łazić”.  
-Więc, czemu tu jesteś? Rose namyśla się przez chwilę.  
-Masz rację, uparłam się.  
Siedzą jakiś czas, nic nie mówiąc i udając, że dzisiaj nie ma Dożynek. W końcu Doktor wstaje, podnosząc z pnia swoją kurtkę i zakłada ją. Wyciąga rękę do Rose.  
-Chodź. Nie chcemy chyba, żeby szukał nas poduszkowiec?  
-Chyba nie.- Wzdycha dziewczyna i przyjmuje zaoferowaną jej dłoń.  
Gdy wychodzą na słońce, mężczyzna zatrzymuje się i odwraca się do Rose. Blondynka patrzy w jego jasne oczy, jednocześnie smutne i wesołe.  
-Rose...-zaczyna niepewnie John.  
-Tak? Mężczyzna nie odpowiada. Po chwili uśmiecha się szeroko.  
-Biegnij!  
I puszcza się pędem między pola, ciągnąc dziewczynę za rękę. Rose śmieje się, czując jak wiatr rozwiewa jej włosy i szarpie sukienkę.  
To byłby taki piękny dzień.  
***  
Jak daleki dzień dzisiejszy jest od pięknego Rose uświadamia sobie w pełni dopiero, gdy wchodzi na plac, którego centralna część zapełniona jest jej znajomymi ze szkoły. Pod ścianami budynków zgromadziłasię reszta dystryktu dziewiątego.  
Rose podchodzi do grupy swoich koleżanek z klasy. Większość z nich wygląda, jakby miała zemdleć. Rose właśnie tak się czuje. Staje obok Nancy Child, z którą siedzi w ławce. Nancy wydaje się być jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykają, Rose próbuje posłać koleżance krzepiący uśmiech. Na próbach jednak się kończy, bo czuje, że mięśnie twarzy odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa i ogłaszają niepodległość. Wysłana z Kapitolu, opiekunka, Sally Donovan nie każe na siebie długo czekać. Wpływa na scenę w całej swojej ciemnoskórej, umalowanej na żółto-zielono i balansującej na niebotycznie wysokich szpilkach krasie.  
-Witajcie!- Krzyczy do mikrofonu, powodując, że cały dystrykt się wzdryga. -Wesołych Głodowych Igrzysk i niech los zawsze wam sprzyja! Przez następny kwadrans Sally opowiada o historii Igrzysk, wymienia dotychczasowych zwycięzców (zwycięzcę) z Dystryktu Dziewiątego, usiłuje przekonać milczący tłum, jakim zaszczytem zarówno dla przyszłych trybutów, jaki i dla niej jest udział w tej wspaniałej uroczystości. Rose modli się, żeby kobieta oszczędziła im męki słuchania tego. W końcu nadchodzi czas na losowanie i dziewczyna uświadamia sobie, że w sumie nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdyby Sally jeszcze trochę pogadała.  
Kobieta podchodzi do kuli z nazwiskami dziewcząt, wyławia kartkę i wraca do mikrofonu. W ciszy, która zapadła na placu można słyszeć szelest rozkładanej karteczki.  
-Trybutką reprezentującą Dystrykt Dziewiąty na Siedemdziesiątych Siódmych Głodowych Igrzyskach będzie...-Sally robi dramatyczną przerwę.  
Cały plac wstrzymuje oddech.  
\- Rose Tyler!  
BUM-BUM! BUM-BUM! BUM-BUM!  
Co?  
Bicie serca i szum krwi w uszach zagłusza jakiekolwiek dźwięki dochodzące ze świata zewnętrznego. W końcu do uszu Rose dobiega głos Sally Donovan.  
-Chodź tu, kochanie, nie bój się!  
Co?  
Ktoś ściska dłoń Rose - to Nancy.  
To pomaga dziewczynie odzyskać jako taką władzę nad własnym ciałem. Robi chwiejny krok. I następny.  
Krok, krok, krok, krok. I tak aż do sceny.  
Uzbrojona w długie, jadowicie zielone szpony dłoń Sally chwyta Rose za ramię i przyciąga do mikrofonu.  
-Cóż za śliczna, młoda dziewczyna!- Wykrzykuje Sally.- Powiedz nam, skarbie, jak się czujesz?  
Co?  
-Widać jesteś jeszcze w szoku!- Mówi słodkim tonem Sally, nie dając Rose zajmować mikrofonu przez zbyt długi czas.- Zaraz dowiemy się, kto będzie ci towarzyszył.  
Kobieta w końcu puszcza ramię Rose, by podejść do kuli z nazwiskami chłopców.  
Dziewczyna kątem oka widzi Doktora.  
Nie patrzy na niego. Boi się, że przez to rozklei się kompletnie.  
-Trybutem, reprezentującym Dystrykt Dziewiąty będzie... Pietro Maximoff!  
Chłopak, choć również wygląda, jakby go prąd poraził, pojawia się na scenie o wiele szybciej niż Rose.  
-Cóż za przystojniak! Może ty nam powiesz, jak się czujesz?  
-Nie spodziewałem się tego.- Mruczy Pietro do mikrofonu.  
***  
-ROSE! - Zapłakana Jackie Tyler rzuca się na córkę.  
Rose ma kwadrans na pożegnanie z rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Nie spodziewa się tych ostatnich. Ostatecznie, jej jedyny przyjaciel jedzie z nią do Kapitolu.  
-Mamo...- Rose przytula się do matki. Czuje, że ojciec obejmuje je obydwie.  
Dziewczyna spogląda mu w oczy.  
„Opiekuj się nią”  
„Będę”  
Nic nie mówią.  
W końcu Strażnik Pokoju informuje, że wyznaczony im czas minął.  
Pete wyprowadza łkającą Jackie i rzuca córce ostatnie spojrzenie. Dziewczyna znów próbuje się uśmiechnąć.  
Z Pałacu Sprawiedliwości Rose, w otoczeniu Strażników Pokoju, udaje się na dworzec. Dopiero na miejscu widzi Pietro. I po raz pierwszy od losowania patrzy w oczy Doktorowi. Swojemu mentorowi.  
Podbiega do mężczyzny i wtula twarz w jego zielony sweter. Ten ściska ją i prowadzi do pociągu.  
Ignorując zalecenia Sally, żeby postać chwilę w otwartych drzwiach („kamery muszą się wami nacieszyć”), Doktor idzie w głąb przedziału, jedną ręką wciąż obejmując Rose, drugą zgarniając Pietro.  
Drzwi pociągu zatrzaskują się za nimi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dla uczestników Igrzysk podróż pociągiem jest zawsze pouczającym doświadczeniem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiemy, że sporo wody w rzece upłynęło od ostatniej publikacji, ale tak trafiło, że po kolei nam wypadały okresy ostrej pracy, i ciężko się było zgrać. Ale oto jest. I w dodatku wyszedł bardzo edukacyjny, z dużym stężeniem pozycji z gwiazdką, co nie było planowane, słowo! Miłej lektury życzę ;)~Bluebell

  
It can't be possible... the rain can fall,  
Only when it's over our heads  
The sun is shining every day, but it's far away  
Over the world that's dead.

Podróż przypadła na jedne z tych dni, w które młodego Holmesa nie potrafiło zainteresować absolutnie nic. Ani zmieniający się krajobraz za oknem, ani towarzysząca mu trybutka. Kapitolińska opiekunka (a może opiekun? Nie zawsze było to takie oczywiste w przypadku mieszkańców stolicy) mogła jedynie załamywać ręce. Nawet wytrwały i cierpliwy Watson uznał, że lepiej będzie to przeczekać niż mówić do ściany. Zwłaszcza, że czarnowłosa ściana czasami się odgryzała, zaskakująco mocno jak na kogoś, komu podobno jest wszystko jedno. Ale czy Watson miał prawo go oceniać? W końcu dzieciak prawdopodobnie jechał na śmierć.

Mimo to zapukał jeszcze raz do przedziału Holmesa.

-Sherlocku mogę wejść? –Odpowiedziało mu przytłumione, zdecydowanie wraże Hmpf, tak absolutne i wymowne jak przemówienia prezydenta Crowleya.

Doktor jednak, po tym jak przeżył koszmar Igrzysk i tylko nieco mniej traumatyczne Gehenny fabrycznych i laboratoryjnych katastrof, nie zamierzał się wystraszyć byle hmpfnięcia, było nie było, cherlawego nastolatka. Nawet, jeśli było to hmpfnięcie absolutne. Zdecydowanym ruchem nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drzwi.

To, co zastał w środku było dosyć nietypowe jak na pokój trybuta w typie, do którego początkowo John zaklasyfikował Sherlocka. Mianowicie w pomieszczeniu panował nadzwyczajny porządek, wszystko wydawało się być ułożone pod linijkę i nie nosiło absolutnie żadnych znamion bałaganu i rozładowania buntu, jakich Watson i jego lata doświadczenia się spodziewali.

Sherlock siedział teraz po turecku na samym środku łóżka, nadal w czarnych spodniach i ciemnofioletowej koszuli. Bardzo poważny strój dla tak młodego człowieka, nawet w dniu Dożynek. Przez krótką chwilę John poczuł na sobie lodowate, przeszywające spojrzenie. Zaledwie sekunda, a wywoływała odczucia porównywalne z kapitolińską rewizją osobistą, która zdecydowanie do przyjemnych nie należała. Dzieciak po chwili wrócił wzrokiem do swoich dłoni, jakby były najbardziej fascynującą rzeczą na świecie.

\- Szczere kondolencję z powodu śmierci siostry.- Powiedział takim tonem, jakby właśnie podawał rozwiązanie zadania z fizyki, albo nawet bardziej obojętnym- Oby życie po życiu, w które wierzysz, było dla niej lepsze niż doczesne. Przerażające co alkohol potrafi zrobić z ludźmi…

Kto by nie zdębiał po takim powitaniu? Doktorowi na chwilę mowę odjęły zarówno impertynencja jak i przenikliwość tego chłopaka. Trójka co prawda nie była dużym dystryktem, ale informacje rozchodziły się dosyć powoli. Ludzie woleli plotkować o nauce niż o innych mieszkańcach. Chyba, że rzeczeni mieszkańcy mieli związek z nauką, wtedy jak najbardziej.

-Skąd o tym wiesz?

\- Nosi pan czarne ubranie. Niby nie jest to w dzisiejszych czasach tak oczywisty symbol, ale te wyglądają jak nowe, czerń nie jest wyblakła. Ale nie są. Poza tym widziałem pana parę razy w czasie transmisji i dożynek, a także na ulicach i w zakładach. Nie lubi pan czerni, nie zdarza się panu jej zakładać na co dzień, ani na to święto ku czci bożka Kapitolu. Zatem śmierć, kogoś bliskiego, inaczej nie zmieniałbyś tak drastycznie swoich nawyków. Rodzice? Nie-e, każdy w dystrykcie ich kojarzy, byli na placu w czasie dożynek. Zatem siostra. Prawdopodobnie starsza, zaczęła pić, kiedy jej młodszy braciszek trafił na arenę. Skończyło się marskością wątroby.- wyrzucił z siebie jak karabin maszynowy, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

Kiedy doktor otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku i wymruczał pod nosem coś pomiędzy niesamowite a nadzwyczajne, Sherlock nieoczekiwanie uznał go za bardziej interesującego niż własne palce.

-Przepraszam, co pan powiedział?- w oczach chłopaka pobłyskiwała podejrzliwość, wymieszana z zaciekawieniem i lekkim zdziwieniem. To ostatnie, jak Watson miał się później przekonać, występowało niezwykle rzadko.

\- Że to niesamowite. Może ci uratować życie na Arenie – stwierdza, przysiadając na łóżku, kiedy noga za bardzo daje o sobie znać.- I nie pan, tylko John.

\- Pytanie tylko po co…- mówi znudzonym tonem.

\- Cóż…Wydaje mi się, że przeżycie jest lepszą perspektywą niż danie się zabić dzieciaku.

Sherlock skrzywił się nieprzyjemnie i prychnął.

\- Proszę cię…To oczywiste, że nie mamy szans. I ty wiesz o tym najlepiej. Ta pokazówka jest zaprogramowana wyłącznie na pozabijanie nas w jak najbardziej widowiskowy sposób, żeby zastraszyć dystrykty. Prosty przekaz. „Możemy bezkarnie wymordować wasze dzieci, to samo możemy zrobić z każdym z was. Więc siedźcie cicho i nie narzekajcie na dantejskie sceny, biedę i głód, bo inaczej…”- tu przerwał, żeby wykonać wymowny gest podrzynania gardła- „ A my sobie będziemy spokojnie żyli z wyzyskiwania was i dla rozrywki patrzyli, jak wybijacie się nawzajem ku chwale naszej próżności. Wspaniale, prawda?” Plus jest to doskonały sposób na utwierdzenie 1 i 2 w przekonaniu, że robią dobrze zdradzając pozostałych i sprzedając się stolicy. Tyle korzyści w jednym, pomysłodawca na pewno ma jakiś pomnik.

Watson westchnął i przetarł twarz.

\- Widzę, że nadal trzymasz się swojego małego expose ze sceny. Masz rację, to właśnie na tym polega. Niewielu trybutów jest świadomych jak wielkim biznesem są Igrzyska już na tym etapie. Ale prawda jest taka, że stąd nie ma odwrotu. – urwał na chwilę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając- I kiedy tam trafisz … lepiej jest chcieć przeżyć. Ty powinieneś tego chcieć. Bo na Arenie nie możesz walczyć z systemem, nie z wewnątrz. A stamtąd wraca się tylko na dwa sposoby: w pudełku albo jako zwycięzca.- Nie chciał przyznać, że tak naprawdę istnieje tylko pierwsza opcja. Arena tak zmieniała, że ciężko było mówić o powrotach żywych. To już nie byli ci sami ludzie. Czasami w ogóle ciężko ich było nadal zaliczać do tego gatunku.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się John jak wielki wydźwięk może mieć jeden gest wykonany w odpowiednim momencie, tak żeby go wszyscy widzieli. To może być iskra na beczce prochu. Początek pożaru, który obejmie całe Panem.

-Pamiętaj tylko, że w pożarach giną niewinni Sherlock.

\- Wszystkie idee wymagają ofiar Watsonie. Zwłaszcza te wielkie.

Doktor otaksował go mocno zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie jestem tak dobry w tej dedukcji jak ty, ale chyba za dużo przeszedłeś w życiu.

\- Panem raczej nie zalicza się do krajów szczęśliwego dzieciństwa- mruknął sarkastycznie- Z resztą, jakie to ma znaczenie.

Wobec ponownego przejścia jego podopiecznego w tryb ściany, Watsonowi nie pozostawało nic innego jak zrejterować w kierunku przedziału jadalnego. Podniósł się z bolesnym stęknięciem i ruszył drobnym krokiem, odwracając się dopiero w drzwiach.

\- Pamiętaj, żeby przyjść na kolację. Ten twój mózg powinien coś palić.

\- Jem co drugi dzień powszedni i co trzeci weekend…

-Nie dyskutuj ze mną. Na Arenie nie będziesz miał takiego luksusu- warknął nieco zirytowany, ten szczeniak naprawdę chyba nie rozumiał, jakim przywilejem jest w tym kraju jeść.

-… słusznie, punkt dla ciebie …- przyznał niechętnie.

-No, tak trzymać żołnierzu- skinął głową całkiem z siebie zadowolony. I już miał wychodzić, kiedy…

\- Doktorze? Jeszcze jedno…

\- Proszę?- Zagląda jeszcze raz lekko skonsternowany.

-Ta noga jest psychosomatyczna, jak widać nawet psychiatry w Kapitolu nie mają dobrego- powiedział znowu zanim padł twarzą w poduszkę i zakończył tym samym wypowiedź.

Watson tylko przewrócił oczami i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\----

W obliczu wspólnego wroga, samozwańczego władcy, jakim w Panem jest Kapitol, Dystrykty jednoczą się ze sobą. Nie jest to jakieś wielkie przymierze czy solidarność, ale zawsze cienka więź nawet między Dwunastką a Jedynką. Wszyscy jesteśmy niewolnikami. Nawet, jeśli ci z Jedynki mają bez porównania lepiej. Najlepiej pamięta się o tym w czasie Igrzysk. Od tej zasady jest jeden wyjątek - Dystrykt Drugi. Dwójka to zdrajca wśród swoich. Produkuje broń, którą Kapitol może zastraszać jej braci, tresuje Strażników Pokoju, którzy tę broń trzymają. Chociaż to nie ich wina. Oni urodzili się w takim miejscu. A mimo tego, gdy w czasie Dożynek zgłasza się kolejne dziecko zawsze z tyłu głowy rozbrzmiewa cicha myśl: Bardzo dobrze. Może nie dożyje. Może nie zasili och szeregów. Nikt im nie kibicuje, ale wszyscy zawsze na nich stawiają. To niemal pewniaki. Pierwsze Abaddon ma gdzieś, z drugim całkiem się zgadza. Ona i drugi Trybut z Dwójki, Lucyfer są z rodzin, w których bycie Strażnikiem to tradycja. Wychowała ich Akademia Wojskowa - rodzice niemal cały czas byli na służbie w imię Kapitolu. W końcu nie można oczekiwać, że ta banda upudrowanych błaznów zrobi coś sama. Na dworcu nikt ich nie żegna - rodzice Abaddon mają przydział w Jedynce (bardzo dobrze - kiedy wrócą na pewno przywiozą dużo rzeczy. Jakieś słodycze i biżuterię. Nie, żeby Abaddon dbała o coś takiego, jak wygląd. Jednak odpowiednie rzeczy odpowiednio podkreślały jej status społeczny), a rodzice Lucyfera... W sumie nawet jej to nie obchodzi. Wsiadają do pociągu razem ze swoimi mentorami - Kainem (zwycięzca sprzed pięciu lat) i Lilith (wygrała dwa lata temu). Żadne z nich nie jest zbyt rozmowne. Abaddon siedzi niemal bez ruchu i pozwala by oceniali ją wzrokiem. Mentor zawsze faworyzuje jednego z trybutów i właśnie na samym początku klaruje się, kto kogo weźmie pod opiekę.

\- Kto z was jest lepszy? - Pyta w końcu Lilith. Jej spojrzenie nie wyraża żadnych emocji.

\- Ja - odpowiada natychmiast Abaddon, prostując się odruchowo.

\- To, które wygra Igrzyska - mówi równocześnie z nią Lucyfer, nawet nie unosząc wzroku znad swoich paznokci. Kain i Lilith wymieniają porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, a Abaddon zgrzyta zębami. „Oszust” - myśli z nienawiścią.

\- Czym umiecie walczyć? - Odzywa się Kain.

\- Wszystkim.- Tym razem odpowiedź jest zgodna.

\- Fantastycznie - Twarz mentorki rozcina uśmiech równie przyjemny jak i obdartej ze skóry czaszki. Do Abaddon dociera, że ta kobieta jest naprawdę cholernie brzydka.

\- Oboje się zgłosiliście, więc myślę, że nie musimy wam zbyt wiele tłumaczyć. Natomiast moglibyśmy od razu przejść do omawiania tego, w czym się specjalizujecie i jaką taktykę planujecie przyjąć... Wtedy drzwi przedziału otwierają i do środka wpada jedna z najbardziej pokracznych istot, jakie Abaddon w życiu widziała. Rzekomo to mężczyzna, chociaż trudno w to uwierzyć. W barkach jest węższy niż Abaddon w talii, a to coś mówi. Złamałaby go jedną ręką, bo wygląda, jakby składał się jedynie z pneumatycznych kości i skóry. Doskonale podkreślają to wąskie spodnie i obcisła marynarka. Na domiar złego, pod szyją ma zawiązaną wielką, czerwoną muchę w świecące, żółte kropki. Porusza się niezgrabnie, jak upośledzony kociak, którego powinno się utopić zaraz po urodzeniu. Dla pewności z całą rodziną. I może sąsiadami.

\- Witajcie, kochani! - Mówi rezolutnie, opadając na jeden z miękkich foteli. Wszyscy prócz Lucyfera wydają się jednakowo zniesmaczeni. On jedynie się uśmiecha. Zanim Abaddon zdąży powiedzieć, że nie jest jego kochaną i w ogóle zaraz złamie go wpół, Lilith odzyskuje rezon. Ponownie się uśmiecha i patrzy na niego z zainteresowaniem. Jest bardzo zainteresowana tym, jak go przebić na wylot nożem do obierania cytrusów, który leży na stole obok misy z pomarańczami.

\- Witam pana, panie...

\- Doktorze. Jestem waszym opiekunem - oznajmia jakby mówił im, że wygrali Igrzyska.

\- Doktorze? - Lilith unosi brew - więc jest pan medykiem?

\- Co? - Mężczyzna przez chwilę patrzy się na nią bez zrozumienia. Po chwili wybucha śmiechem. - Nie nie, boże broń. Ale wiesz, ostatnimi czasy w Kapitolu modne są tytuły naukowe. Jak mógłbym sobie jakiegoś nie kupić?

\- No nie mam bladego pojęcia - mamrocze Kain. Wygląda jakby miał ochotę wyrzucić Doktora przez okno i patrzeć, jak rozbija się na kawałki. Abaddon chętnie by mu pomogła.

\- Załatwiłem wam wspaniałeeego stylistę. Mówię wam, pokochacie Sally. Jest cudowna. Myśleliśmy już trochę nad waszymi strojami. To poważny problem, bo wiecie, to już niedługo... Swoją drogą, kochana, masz wspaniałą sukienkę - teraz wyraźnie mówi do Abaddon, która starała się nie zwracać uwagi na jego monolog. Dziewczyna patrzy na swoją krótką, czarną sukienkę - jej ojciec przywiózł ją z Ósemki. Oczywiście tam takich nie noszą, nikogo nie było na to stać. Jednak Strażnicy cieszą się specjalnymi względami - w końcu ich przychylność jest bezcenna.

\- Wiem – odpowiada, patrząc na niego wyzywająco, jakby chciała go sprowokować, by powiedział coś niewłaściwego, dał jej pretekst. Doktor jednak wydaje się impregnowany na otoczenie. Nawet na subtelne uwagi Lilith, której jakimś cudem udaje się wbić w potok słów opuszczających jego usta.

\- Jest pan pewien, że wszystkiego dopilnował? Może jednak powinien pan wyjść i na spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć.

Oraz na mniej subtelne uwagi Kaina

. – Proszę natychmiast wyjść. Mamy pewne sprawy do omówienia - cedzi mentor. Abaddon podziwia jego cierpliwość - pamiętała sprzed telewizora, że Kain jest... Był bardzo agresywny. Wygrał Igrzyska w ciągu doby, nie zawierając żadnego sojuszu, za broń mając tylko nóż. (Niektórzy mówili, że posiwiał właśnie po obejrzeniu nagrań z Areny. Wszystkiego, co zrobił. Abaddon jednak woli trzymać się oficjalnej wersji i wierzyć w zatrucie chemikaliami). A teraz wygląda jak najspokojniejszy człowiek na świecie, starszawy wujek bez mrugnięcia znoszący to, że upośledzony siostrzeniec ciągnie go za brodę.

\- Uspokój się - mówi cicho Lucyfer, patrząc znacząco na jej dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści - Złość piękności szkodzi. A co ci wtedy zostanie?

Tak potwornie wkurza ją to jak bardzo nie przejmuje się Lucyfer. Nie może tego znieść. Ale nie może mu też zrobić krzywdy. Jeszcze. Wstaje gwałtownie uznając, że więcej nie zniesie nawijania opiekuna i wyluzowanego towarzysza.

\- Idę do siebie - oznajmia, unosząc głowę i nie zaszczycając ich nawet spojrzeniem. Wychodzi, z trudem powstrzymując się przed trzaśnięciem drzwiami.

***

Nieroztropność tego wyboru dociera do niej dopiero, gdy wchodzi do swojej kabiny i przysiada na brzegu łóżka. Idiotycznie pozwoliła na to, by emocje wzięły górę. Chęci to jedno. Ale taka pokazówka przed Mentorami mogła nie skończyć się dobrze. Wstaje i zaczyna nerwowo maszerować od ściany do ściany. Maszerować dokładnie tak, jak musztrze, której czasem miała cztery godziny dziennie. Lewa, prawa, lewa, prawa, zwrot i od nowa... Mijają kolejne minuty. Abaddon zrywa z łóżka pościel warcząc wściekle. Potem ścieli je idealnie równo jak pod linijkę. Robi tak dwa razy, bo do cholery minęło już piętnaście minut a ona nadal tu jest. Sama. Może wrócić i przeprosić. Ale przepraszanie jest takie upokarzające... Może czekać, ale bezskutecznie. Co zrobi lepsze wrażenie? Pokora czy arogancja? Jest bliska wewnętrznej histerii (oczywiście nie widać tego po niej, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu), gdy ktoś puka do drzwi. Nie czekając na odpowiedź do środka wkracza Kain. Dziewczyna może odetchnąć z ulgą. Nie skreślił jej. Niewiele jest rzeczy, których się boi, ale ta zdecydowanie do nich należy. Jeśli mentor jej nie polubi ma dużo mniejsze szansę na przetrwanie. Sama nie zadba o sponsorów, a przecież Lucyfer mógłby ich zdaniem być lepszym kandydatem na zwycięzcę. Umiał zachować odpowiednią powściągliwość, a w jego oczach czaił się ten obłęd, którego brakowało dziewczynie. Nie musiał pokazywać światu, do czego jest zdolny żeby ten o tym wiedział.

\- Możesz się uspokoić - mówi na wejściu mężczyzna. Odsuwa krzesło od niewielkiego stolika i siada na nim, pochylając się lekko i opierając łokcie na udach. Patrzy na Abaddon, która rozluźnia zaciśnięte dłonie. - Nie jestem zaskoczony twoją reakcją ani nie uważam jej za nieuzasadnioną.

\- Sam pan zdezerterował i zostawił tam Lilith. - Odpowiada, unosząc kącik ust. Kain marszczy lekko brwi jakby pytał na pewno chcesz brnąć w ten temat.

\- Przyszedłem, bo muszę z tobą omówić pewne rzeczy. Ostatecznie pewnością siebie i wiedzą ze szkoły wojskowej nie wygrywa się Igrzysk.

\- W takim razie, czym? - prycha - Moim zdaniem to najważniejsze.

\- Mógłbym uznać, że mnie obrażasz - uśmiecha się bez cienia wesołości, a Abaddon natychmiast żałuje swoich słów. Zna historię Kaina. Każdy ją zna - uważa się go za jednego z najznamienitszych Zwycięzców. Miał mniej szczęścia niż większość ochotników z Dwójki. Był synem piekarza i nauczycielki ze szkoły publicznej. Bardzo słaby start, niesprzyjający byciu zawodowcem. A jednak się zgłosił. Jak sam mówił, całkiem z głupia i pod wpływem impulsu. Na Dożynkach wylosowano jego młodszego brata. W wywiadach sam często siebie wyśmiewa, przecież to, że zgłosi się ktoś inny było całkiem pewne. A jednak trafił na Arenę i z niej wrócił.

\- Przepraszam - Abaddon z trudem wytrzymuje jego wilcze spojrzenie.

\- Wracając: najważniejsza jest taktyka. Sojusze i odpowiednie metody dobierania ofiar. - Ciągnie, jakby zapominając o jej słowach. - Po pierwsze chcę żebyś trzymała się blisko Lucyfera

\- Co? - Dziewczyna zaciska zęby - To beznadziejny pomysł. Nie lubimy się. Do tego on jest całkiem niezrównoważony…

\- I to bardziej niż ci się wydaje. - Uśmiech mentora staje się niebezpiecznie drapieżny

\- Rozwiń myśl? - Marszczy brwi. Słyszała różne rzeczy, ale nic z nich nie było naprawdę złe i straszne.

\- Powiedzmy, że śmierć jego brata, Michaela, nie była do końca wypadkiem. Miała duże wsparcie Lucyfera. Naprawdę nie dbała o takie sprawy. Ale plotki przetaczały się po szkole wielką i głośną fala, więc siłą rzeczy słyszała o Michaelu, którego poturbowane ciało znaleziono u stóp urwiska.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że to Lucyfer zepchnął go z urwiska - upewnia się, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, że przeszła na nieformalną formę wypowiedzi. Kain śmieje się krótko i chrapliwie.

\- Och nie. Chce powiedzieć, że on zatłukł swojego brata na śmierć i zepchnął jego ciało z urwiska. Abaddon prostuje się gwałtownie i patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jestem podłą suką, ale jeszcze nie tak szaloną, żeby być w drużynie z takim pojebem. - Oznajmia stanowczo. Kain wyraźnie ma jej słowa za nic.

\- Tak, masa to zrobić. Masz trzymać go blisko, póki Jedynka i Czwórka będą w parach.

Ale on mnie zabije we śnie!

\- Ty zabijesz go pierwsza, zaufaj mi. Znam Lilith. Nie jest zbyt lotna mimo wszystko. Powie mu, żeby trzymał się z tobą póki wszyscy Zawodowcy nie będą martwi. - Zapewnia obojętnie. Nie obchodzi go jej decyzja. Daje rady, ale wie, że to jej ma zależy. Jeśli się dostosuje może będzie się nią zajmować. Na razie spełnia swój obowiązek wobec faworytki. - I to nie jest kwestia podlegająca dyskusji. Abaddon mechanicznie kiwa głowa. Przyzwyczaiła się do wykonania rozkazów, ale jeszcze nigdy nie budziły w niej aż takiego wewnętrznego buntu.

\- Dobrze - odpowiada w końcu - Sojusz z Lucyferem.

\- No. A teraz porozmawiajmy o reszcie trybutów.

***

Kiedy dojeżdżają do Kapitolu Abaddon ma już plan całych Igrzysk i sto planów zapasowych. Kain odrobił lekcje i zebrał sporo informacji o jej przeciwnikach i ofiarach. Lilith i Lucyfer mają zdecydowanie za dobre humory. Idzie to w parze z wyjątkowo marnym nastrojem Doktora i Abaddon zastanawia się, co też takiego mu zrobili. Nie widzi żadnych fizycznych obrażeń. Z zresztą gdyby ich opiekun jakichś doznał pewnie nie byłby w stanie chodzić. No dobrze, i tak nie idzie mu to najlepiej, bo gdy wysiadają z pociągu ląduje on na twarzy. Abaddon, oczywiście całkowicie przypadkiem, przydeptuje jego dłoń ciężkim butem. Doktor wydaje nieartykułowany jęk bólu, a dziewczyna czuje, że dzień stał się lepszy.

\----

„Dystrykcie Jedenasty, ojczyzno moja, ty jesteś jak zdrowie, ile cię trzeba cenić ten tylko się dowie, kto cię stracił” myśli Sam Wilson, szerzej znany społeczności Dystryktu jako Falcon.

„Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie, co to będzie, co to, cholera jasna, będzie?!” myśli Martha Jones, szerzej znana pod dokładnie tym samym nazwiskiem.

„Dupa psia” myśli Nick Fury, którego postać nazwisko opisywało na tyle dobrze, że nikt nie kłopotał się zmienianiem go dla szerszej rzeszy odbiorców.

Jednakże dokładają wszelkich starań, aby przemyślenia te nie odbiły się na ich twarzach. Falcon utrzymuje głupią minę, Martha sztuczny uśmiech, a Fury opaskę na oku.

-Za dwie godziny kolacja. – Oznajmia dość niechętnie mentor i odmaszerowuje do swojego przedziału, modląc się w duchu, żeby nie daj boże nie zachciało im się omawiać strategii przetrwania na Arenie. Wtedy nie powstrzymałby się przed dość dosadnym „i tak zginiecie”. Musi przetrawić sytuację zanim zacznie udawać, że umie im pomóc.

Podobnie czyni przydzielony Jedenastce opiekun stwierdzając, że są czarni, więc nie pasują do jego pomarańczowego garnituru, śmierdzą, a tak w ogóle to on ma dosyć.

Pierwszym, co Martha widzi po wejściu do swojego pokoju są ciemnoniebieskie zasłony, które kojarzą jej się z nieuchronnością przemijania oraz jakąś ciemną tonią wodną, w której bardzo chętnie by się teraz utopiła. Zdecydowanie działa to na korzyść ponurego nastroju, który może sobie dopisać kolejny punkt przewagi.

Fury również ma u siebie niebieskie zasłony. Z właściwym sobie optymizmem, dochodzi do wniosku, że są do dupy, podobnie jak cały przedział, a tak w ogóle to cały ten pociąg i te Igrzyska to o dupę potłuc.

Falcon nie zauważa zasłon, jest nazbyt zajęty napawaniem się własnym geniuszem. Oto udało mu się przekonać cały dystrykt, że jest szalony. Przypomina sobie miny wszystkich znajomych, gdy zamiast podać Marthcie rękę jak normalny człowiek, wrzasnął do mikrofonu: „ JESTEM PTAKIEM MATKOJEBCY” i wie, że było to dobre. Teraz wszyscy uważają go albo za wariata albo za typowego głupka, a jemu dokładnie o taki efekt chodziło. W końcu nikt takich osób nie bierze na poważnie, a to da mu sporą przewagę na arenie. Inni nie będą starali się nie odwracać do niego plecami, albo w ogóle nie będą zwracać na niego uwagi. „Teraz należy tylko to wrażenie utrzymać, a potem.... Zobaczymy” myśli i zadowolony z siebie wygląda przez okno.

Martha nie jest nawet w połowie tak zadowolona z dotychczasowego przebiegu dnia. W głównej mierze jest to spowodowane tym, że została wylosowana do udziału w Igrzyskach. Ponadto czuje, że jej postanowienie niemordowania ludzi, które powzięła mając dwanaście lat zaczyna chwiać się w posadach. Odkrywa bowiem, że kiedy jej udział w Igrzyskach stał się faktem, trudno jest jej zrezygnować z jakichkolwiek prób walki o przeżycie na rzecz wzniosłych idei.

Dotychczas zawsze wyobrażała sobie, że w kluczowym momencie, kiedy całe Panem będzie oczekiwało, że dziewczyna, podobnie jak tylu trybutów przed nią, zmieni się w żądnego krwi potwora, ona zamiast tego uniesie dumnie głowę i zginie na swoich własnych zasadach.

Jako Martha Jones. Dziewczyna, która pomaga ludziom, a nie ich zabija.

„Chleba i igrzysk”

A figę. Ona taka nie będzie.

Jednakże coś, co udawało jej się tłumić, odkąd usłyszała swoje imię podczas Dożynek, teraz dochodzi do głosu.

Martha boi się umierać. Nie chce umierać.

Ale uświadamia sobie również, że jeszcze bardziej nie chce poddawać się bez walki. Czuje pogardę do samej siebie.

Z rozpaczy rzuca się na łóżko, bo żadnych mostów w okolicy nie ma.

***

Fury postanawia rozpocząć szkolenie w trybie natychmiastowym.

-Zasada pierwsza: nie ufajcie nikomu. – Patrzy na Marthę i Falcona, sprawdzając czy dotarło.

„W końcu jedno to świr, a drugie pacyfistka, więc łatwo nie będzie” myśli.

-Zasada druga: jedzcie tylko to, czego jesteście pewni, że nie jest zatrute. Pamiętacie jak skończył ten debil Ricky?

-Na imię miał Micky! – Przerywa mu gniewnie Martha. – I wcale nie był debilem!

Przez chwilę patrzy gniewnie w oko Fury’ego.

-Jasne, nie był- zgadza się, dla świętego spokoju mentor, najwyraźniej przypomniawszy sobie dziewczynę, która dwa lata temu żegnała się z Ricky’m, zalana łzami.

Martha prycha gniewnie. Postanawia też wykorzystać tę jawną obrazę pamięci jej zmarłego chłopaka jako pretekst, żeby żwawym krokiem opuścić przedział. Oczywiście prawdziwy powód jest nieco inny - uznała po prostu, że jeżeli nie będzie wiedziała, jak walczyć o przetrwanie, łatwiej jej będzie z tej walki zrezygnować.

-Okej, jedno z głowy – mówi Fury, gdy drzwi przedziału jadalnego zatrzaskują się za dziewczyną. – Zostałeś mi jeszcze ty. Co umiesz robić?

-JESTEM PTAKIEM MATKOJEBCO!

-Eeee… Tak trzymaj. O to chodzi. – rzecze mentor, po czym duszkiem opróżnia butelkę rumu. „Najwyżej popadnę w alkoholizm” myśli, jak zawsze optymistycznie ale z pewnością realistycznie.

***

Martha przez całą noc bije się z myślami.

Coraz trudniej jest jej wytrwać w postanowieniu, żeby pozwolić się zabić za wszelką cenę, bez względu na rozpaczliwe wrzaski instynktu samozachowawczego.

Przypomina sobie twarze mamy, taty, siostry i brata. Oni chcieliby, żeby walczyła. Owszem, rodzice zawsze patrzyli z pogardą na trybutów, u których jakiekolwiek ludzkie odruchy zanikały, gdy na szali znalazło się ich życie, ale dotychczas na żadnej z corocznych szal nie znalazło się życie ich najstarszej córki.

W końcu dziewczyna usypia, szlochając cicho, wciąż nie mogąc wybrać pomiędzy tym, co rozsądne, a tym, co słuszne.

Falcon nie ma takich problemów, gdyż nadal kisi się we własnym geniuszu. A raczej bardzo skutecznie blokuje jakąkolwiek racjonalną myśl dotyczącą Igrzysk. Wie, że jeśli sobie na to pozwoli, na myślenie o niebezpieczeństwie, jakie go czeka, o śmierci, która dyszy mu w kark, może się złamać. Zamiast tego uporczywie myśli, że jego pomysł jest naprawdę dobry i da mu szanse na przeżycie.

W głowie cały czas powtarza sobie swój plan aby poczekać na stosowną chwilę i wtedy objawić swój geniusz, polegający na dotychczasowym udawaniu wiejskiego głupka. Z tego, jak dzisiaj popatrzył na niego jego mentor wnioskuje, że nawet jego udało mu się przekonać. „I dobrze. Nie wolno im się zdradzać. Jeżeli nasz mentor na czymś się zna to na pewno na nieufaniu innym. A to najczęściej szybko doprowadza do sukcesu, w czasach tak okropnych, jak ten na Arenie.”

Szybko odpędza od siebie te myśli.

Nie chce na razie się zastanawiać nad tym, jak tam będzie. Owszem, stara się do tego przygotować, wprowadza swój plan sprowadzający się do efektywniejszego zabijania, ale nie sprawia to, że łatwiej mu o tym myśleć. Pamięta, jak Martha płakała po Rickym. Tak samo ktoś będzie płakał po osobie zabitej przez niego.

Nie chce się łudzić, że do takiej sytuacji nie dojdzie.

Gdy jesteś wybrany na trybuta wszystko sprowadza się do „zabij albo zostań zabity”. A Sam nie ma zamiaru godzić się na drugą opcję.

Sam nawet nie zauważa, kiedy jego bariera odpychająca prawdziwe, nieprzyjemne myśli, opada.

W tym samym czasie Fury zaczyna pić. Bo co innego ma robić?

Kolejny stracony rok. Jak wszystkie, odkąd wygrał Igrzyska. Czemu akurat jemu rok w rok trafiają się albo kretyni, zbyt głupi, żeby przetrwać, albo szlachetni altruiści, również zbyt głupi, żeby chociaż podjąć próbę walki o przetrwanie, albo... Sam Wilson. Fury nie wiedział i nie chciał wiedzieć, co siedzi w głowie tego chłopaka. Kto wie... Może ma jakieś predyspozycje do późniejszej śmierci. Jeśli chodzi o Marthę, mentor nie miał złudzeń. Dziewczyna pewnie zginie w jakiś głupi i szlachetny sposób, na przykład pomagając któremuś z przeciwników.

Fury kończy pierwszą butelkę jakiegoś sympatycznego, kapitolińskiego alkoholu i czuje, że w ciągu następnych tygodni bliższe relacje niż z dwójką swoich trybutów nawiąże z barkiem w apartamencie Jedenastki.

Brzmi nieźle.

Bardzo nieźle.

A wręcz wspaniale

 

***

 

Śniadanie jedzą oddzielnie, gdyż żadne z nich nie ma ochoty widzieć się z pozostałymi. Szczególnie mentor, który w butelkach pełnych Pangalaktycznych Gardłogrzmotów (w każdym razie tak brzmiała ich nazwa, gdy o trzeciej w nocy, Fury’ego naszła niespodziewana chęć, żeby sprawdzić, co właściwie od kilku godzin pije) znalazł swoich najlepszych przyjaciół i powierników.

W końcu słychać okrzyk: „Kapitol na horyzoncie! Wyłazić, nieroby, szuje niemyte, bękarty, śmiecie śmierdzące, karaluchy chędożone!!!”

Butelka rumu znacznie wzbogaciła nickowy zasób przekleństw i szykan.

Drzwi pociągu otwierają się, ukazując kolorowe jak nieślubne dziecko pawia i motyla oblicze Kapitolu.

Dla całej trójki kilka rzeczy staje się nagle jasne.

„Nie zamierzam zabijać dla uciechy tej bandy wymalowanych kreatur” myśli z odrazą Martha.

„Jestem zajebistym ptakiem. Dam radę nabrać ich wszystkich.” Myśli tylko trochę desperacko Falcon.

„Kurwa mać” myśli, jak co roku Fury.

\----

The young man struggles on and on, he's known  
A vow unto his own  
That never from this day  
His will they'll take away

Castiel prawie całą podróż do Kapitolu spędził snując się między oknem, kanapą i swoim „pokojem”. Nie docierało jeszcze do niego, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. To wszystko wydawało się nierealne … miał trafić na arenę, miał zabijać innych ludzi.

Tylko, po co?

Ta druga trybutka, z którą jechał … Hannah, tak, chyba Hannah, była święcie przekonana, że ma to jakiś sens. Ślepo zapatrzona w Kapitol, zindoktrynowana nie gorzej niż ludzie z pierwszego i drugiego dystryktu. Miał dopiero 14 lat, a już wiedział o życiu więcej niż teoretycznie starsza dziewczyna. Ale ona była z miasta, jej ojciec pracował u burmistrza, więc dobrze jej się żyło. Nie dziwiło go specjalnie, że nie poznał jej wcześniej, sam w końcu pochodził z rodziny, która stała na samym dole drabiny poszanowania społecznego. Po śmierci matki (o którą cała rodzina zgodnie i zupełnie bezpodstawnie obwiniła Casa) jego ojciec, już wcześniej niezbyt stabilny psychicznie, załamał się kompletnie i zaczął pić, a raczej regularnie upijać się na umór. Z tego powodu stracił pracę, a obowiązek utrzymania rodziny spadł na dwóch starszych braci chłopaka, którzy skrajnie różnili się podejściem do problemu. Starszy Teo pracował ciężko i sumiennie w kopalni, zarabiając uczciwe acz niewielkie pieniądze, młodszy Barty zaś wybrał zgoła odmienną ścieżkę kariery- pokątny handel na Ćwieku, wymuszenia i rozboje, które były bardziej dochodowe, ale i niebezpieczne, stąd też jego sporadyczna obecność w domu (nadal bywał tam jednak wystarczająco często, by postraszyć nożem Bogu ducha winnego Cassiego). Pod jednym względem jego bracia byli jednak w 100% zgodni- ich zdaniem najmłodszy Novak był bezużytecznym darmozjadem z instynktem samozachowawczym leminga. Darli się na niego, pytali, kto normalny w takich warunkach dzieli się jedzeniem, chcę się uczyć i jeszcze śmie poddawać ich moralność w wątpliwość, nie ważne, słusznie czy nie. Dlatego obaj nie posiadali się z perwersyjnego zadowolenia, kiedy ich młodszy braciszek skończył 12 lat i mógł zacząć zgłaszać się po astragale. W końcu się do czegoś przydawał. I tym sposobem skończył w tym pociągu, pozbawiony możliwości wyboru i świadom, że tak naprawdę nie ma szans wrócić. I w sumie nie miał po co wracać do swojego osobistego piekła.

Całe życie najbliżsi próbowali mu wmówić, że jest bezsilny, pozbawiali go jakiegokolwiek wpływu na własne życie, jednocześnie obwiniając go o wszystkie nieszczęścia, jakie ich spotykały. Długo im wierzył. Ale i tak po kątach pomagał innym, bo uważał, że tak trzeba. Napędzała go jakaś niezrozumiała chęć naprawienia tego chorego kawałka Panem, jakim był jego dystrykt. Teraz jednak to nie miało znaczenia, nic już nie miało znaczenia, a on za kilka dni zginie, ku uciesze ludzi, dla których przez większość życia był nawet mniej niż numerkiem w statystyce. W parodii rozrywki, w ofierze ideałom, których nie akceptował i akceptować nie będzie. Nawet nie mógł się temu przeciwstawić, bo jak walczyć samemu przeciw systemowi…

A jednak nie byłby chyba sobą gdyby nie postanowił próbować. Jednego był pewny, nie będzie zabijał, jeśli nie będzie musiał się bronić, a i to tylko w ostateczności. Nie chciał, chociaż pewnie by potrafił. Potrzebował takiej mentalnej wyższości, nad ludźmi, z którymi przyjdzie mu przebywać. Szczególnie nad zawodowcami. Nie pogardzał nimi, ale nie potrafił zrozumieć ich podejścia. Ci ludzie mieli wszystko, o czym inni mieszkańcy Panem nawet nie marzyli, bo nie wiedzieli, że takie dobre rzeczy mogą istnieć. A mimo to porzucali rodziny, porządne, murowane domy, w których nie hulał wiatr, w których mieli co włożyć do garnka i co na siebie ubrać. Nigdy nie musieli się o to martwić, dla nich igrzyska nie były desperacką próbą wyrwania się z biedy, okupioną straszliwą ceną. Dla nich to była możliwość zdobycia sławy i chwały.

„To muszą być bardzo nieszczęśliwi ludzie, jeśli uważają, że za to warto zginąć… Że dlatego warto zabijać. Mają wszystko, a najwyraźniej nie mają po co żyć.” myślał Cas, przyglądając się dożynkom w pozostałych dystryktach, chłopakom i dziewczynom starszym od siebie, wchodzącym na scenę z podniesioną głową, przekonanym, że idą po zwycięstwo. Tego, że być może idą na śmierć zdawali się nie widzieć, albo nie chcieć zobaczyć, kompletnie zaślepieni perspektywą sławy i chwały. Castiel nie widział w tym większego sensu. Zwłaszcza, że mieszkańcy Panem wcale nie kochali zwycięzców Głodowych Igrzysk. Morderców, jakby nie patrzeć.

Westchnął ciężko i utkwił wzrok w krajobrazie przemykającym za oknem. Mimowolnie uciekł myślami w stronę nadchodzących wydarzeń. Jak będzie wyglądała arena? Jacy będą pozostali trybuci? Nie liczył oczywiście na jakieś głębsze znajomości czy sojusze- na te pierwsze nie było ani czasu ani chętnych, na drugie, jako obywatel 12 raczej nie powinien liczyć. Tradycyjnie będzie sam przeciw życiu, którego swoją drogą nie zostało mu za wiele.

***

Rowena, gdyby nie była sobą, piałaby z zachwytu słuchając wypowiedzi Hannah, która, szczęśliwa, że ktoś w końcu podzielał jej poglądy, szczebiotała wesoło coś o polityce i poczuciu obowiązku bla bla bla ... Co prawda zachwyt starszej kobiety nie był wolny od lekkiej sztuczności i nuty znudzenia, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku dziewczyna stanowiła jakąś odmianę od zwykłej zaciętości i rozpaczy, jaka charakteryzowała trybutki z 12. Oczywiście mogłaby mieć nieco więcej oleju w głowie, ale jak się nie ma, co się lubi to się zagryza zęby i robi dobrą minę do złej gry. Z nią przynajmniej nie będzie problemów, jeśli chodzi o przekonywującą postawę na wywiadach, mogła ją sobie dowolnie formować, jak glinianą figurkę. Ten drugi dzieciak jednak … cóż z nim mógł być problem, zwłaszcza, jeśli będzie w dalszym ciągu praktykował swój romantyczny zwyczaj patrzenia w dal zamiast zacząć się starać. Nie rozumiała doprawdy, dlaczego Carter tak bardzo się martwi. W jego wieku nie miał praktycznie szans, ale takie Igrzyska, takie całe życie. Rowena zawsze zadawała sobie na początku igrzysk to samo sakramentalne pytanie- dlaczego trafiają mi się zawsze najgorsi trybuci?! Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że była beznadziejną matką dla obecnego prezydenta Crowleya (ot, mściwa mała żmija na łonie hodowana), ale nawet nie dopuszczała takiej myśli do siebie.

***

Margaret Carter była silną, odważną i twardą kobietą. Musiała taka być, żeby przetrwać Głodowe Igrzyska, mimo teoretycznie przegranej pozycji. Musiała taka być, żeby nie paść ofiarą choroby psychicznej albo uzależnień, kiedy krwawa łaźnia dobiegła już końca. Widziała jak kończyło się życie tych, którzy nie potrafili rozliczyć się z przeszłością. W lodowatych objęciach wody, w słodkim zapomnieniu morfaliny i alkoholu, w kapiącej z rozoranych nożem nadgarstków krwi. O tym nigdy nie mówili w Kapitolu. Jak bardzo zniszczonymi ludźmi byli zwycięzcy. Jak wielu z nich nie potrafiło wytrzymać z przytłaczającą pustką innych domów w Wioskach. Pewnie dlatego, że najbardziej przerażający fakt człowiek uświadamiał sobie po wszystkim- z areny nikt nie wracał. Niszczyła w człowieku wszystko i kształtowała go od nowa. W jednostkę nieprzystosowaną do życia poza nią. Później trzeba było wracać, jako mentor i przeżywać to wszystko na nowo. Dlatego Carter próbowała zachowywać dystans i jaki taki profesjonalizm. Ale patrząc na Castiela odczuwała niesprawiedliwość tej całej farsy bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. W porównaniu z wszystkimi trybutami, z którymi pracowała Cas był łagodną owieczką. I Peggy wiedziała, że jego Arena zniszczy najbardziej. Nie ważne jak długo na niej będzie.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z dramatycznym opóźnieniem ale jest kolejny rozdział :3 tym razem bardzo wesoły ale nie bez łyżki dziegciu w tej beczce miodu. Za tak długie przerwy najbardziej przepraszam ja, bo wiadome widmo (mhroczne prawie jak Lordowie Sithów) nade mną wisi i utrudnia pracę, ale to już niedługo się skończy ;) Anyway miłej lektury ~Bluebell

You want to fix me  
Push me  
Into your fantasy  
You try to give me  
Sell me  
A new personality

Sam zamknął oczy, chroniąc je w ten sposób przed kolejnym natarciem różowego, podejrzanie zbliżonego zapachem do gumy balonowej lakieru, mającego przedłużyć trwałość antygrawitacyjnej pianki do włosów. Jaka przebiegła siła skłoniła byłego fizyka do porzucenia badań nad siłami rządzącymi wszechświatem na rzecz igrzyskowej stylistyki? Możliwe, iż była to intratność, a może po prostu kolejny rzut na taśmę człowieka wielu talentów lub zwykłe szaleństwo. W końcu to był Kapitol, tu wszyscy mieli mniej lub bardziej nierówno pod kopułą. Niezależnie od okoliczności i spekulacji Sama faktem pozostawało, że Doktor Mamzajebistewłosyiwiemotym ( a w każdym razie tyle z jego bardzo dziwnego, trudnego imienia i nazwiska zrozumiał nastolatek) zapytał właśnie o zdanie jego opiekuna, który pokręcił głową krytycznie, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno…

\- Więcej lakieru!- zawołał z zadowoleniem Gabriel Surley, wyciągając na chwilę z ust lizaka o smaku gumy balonowej i haszyszu. Ewidentnie wspaniale się, sukinkot, bawił.

Chłopak posłał mu jedynie wyjątkowo suczą twarz, będącą już jego znakiem rozpoznawczym i zarazem najkrótszym podsumowaniem tego, co myślał o każdym zabiegu, jakiemu go poddawano. Już sam fakt, że w ogóle trafił na Igrzyska w jego opinii był absurdalny, ale ta cała mistyfikacja z malowaniem, strzyżeniem i depilacją woskiem (sig!) była dla niego jak mrożone warzywa (jarmuż) przywożone im z dystryktów rolniczych-ładne na pokaz, ale bez większej wartości odżywczej.

I na miłość bytu wyższego, który byłby Bogiem, gdyby w Panem w ogóle była religia, dlaczego te nastolatki na posyłki przesiadywały wyciągając w jego stronę swoje elektroniczne urządzenia i pierniczyły o jakichś kreskach?!

Stadko to, kiedy akurat nie trajkotało wesoło, pousuwało z jego rąk wszystkie ( Sammy do tej pory nie sądził, że to w ogóle możliwe) drzazgi i zrobiło manicure, pedicure i wszelkie inne cure pod czujnym okiem nieco starszej od nich, na oko osiemnastoletniej blondynki w doskonale dopasowanym, czarnym płaszczu, przypominającym nieco te noszone przez najwyższych rangą wojskowych w Panem. Włosy miała krótko obcięte na linii brody i wygolony lewy bok, a na twarzy wyraz tak wszetecznego i ostatecznego przekonania o głupocie podkomendnych, że nie byłoby to bardziej oczywiste nawet, gdyby wypisać jej na czole „Otaczają mnie kretynki”. Można było tylko podejrzewać jak ciężka do przyjęcia dla asystentki eksfizyka, którą najwyraźniej była, stała się obecna sytuacja. Mękę obcowania z tak blisko spokrewnionymi z amebami formami życia wydawała jej się rekompensować wyłącznie obecność szefa, Gabriela i …Sama? Bo albo mu się wydawało, albo mruknęła coś o uroczej łosiowatości. Co jakiś czas zerkała na jednego z nich, po czym, jakby nabrawszy nowego entuzjazmu, zaczynała z większą werwą ogarniać rozchichotaną czeredę.

Tymczasem Doktor uznał, że jego włosy otrzymały już wystarczający level up w kwestii życia własnym życiem i zaprzestał nakładania kolejnych warstw lakieru. I całe szczęście, bo niedługo stężenie sprayu w atmosferze sprawiłoby, że Sam, wychowany na leśnym powietrzu, utraciłby zdolność oddychania, a to, nawet jak na igrzyskowe standardy, bardzo głupia śmierć.

\- No spójrz tylko na siebie Samantho, promieniejesz! –Gabe wyszczerzył się, próbując go po raz kolejny rozbawić, jakby wcale nie miał za kilka dni umrzeć. Sam nie chciał tego przyznać sam przed sobą, ale czasami mu się nawet udawało- A teraz wstajemy i idziemy się ubierać.

Sam westchnął tylko ciężko i podniósł się z fotela, ruszając w kierunku drzwi. Będąc wzrostu młodej sekwoi i znacznie tym samym przerastając mieszkańców miasta, przydzwonił głową w nadproże, a w jego uszach zabrzmiało głośne dzwonienie i śmiech tej blondynki, która chowała się teraz za organizerem z wytłoczonym i posrebrzanym „S” na okładce.

Jednak jeśli Sam myślał, że opuszczenie pokoju będzie wiązało się z pozostawieniem w nim całej świty, to nie popełnił w życiu większej pomyłki, bowiem gdy tylko przekroczyli próg cały radosny korowód dziewcząt (Bachantek) ruszył za nim pod wodzą Doktora (Korfeusza) i rzeczonej dziewczyny, niczym jakaś procesja święta plonów (albo korowód w Dionizje Wielkie).

Po chwili lewitujące brązowe (lub, jak twierdził Doktor „kasztanowo czekoladowe z lekkim refleksem w odcieniu prażonego sezamu”) pukle Samowych włosów przyozdobił pachnący wieniec z kwiatów, pasujący do jego dotychczasowej pracy drwala jak wół do szklanej, wyjątkowo filigranowej karety. Podobnie z resztą sprawa miała się z rękawiczkami bez palców, co one niby miały dawać poza wrażeniami estetycznymi? Jedynymi sensownymi elementami w tej całej stylizacji były solidne buty oraz koszula w kratę, której rola i tak została mocno wypaczona. Rzeczona koszula została wykorzystana jako dolna część stroju, zawiązana bardziej na słowo honoru na biodrach, bez zakładania czegokolwiek pod spód, ku zażenowaniu sama, który pod obczajającymi spojrzeniami wszystkich zebranych czuł się jak sztuka mięsa.

Jakby tych cierpień postaci wszelakiej było mało Gabriel przerzucił się z relatywnie cichych lizaków na swój, jak Sam zdążył się zorientować, największy przysmak- różową gumę balonową, która chyba została na jego zamówienie specjalnie zmodyfikowana genetycznie, bo strzelała jak całkiem porządna petarda hukowa. Surley był nowym opiekunem trybutów z 7, ale z chwilą kiedy wkroczył na scenę i strzelił tym różowym balonem do mikrofonu udało mu się dokonać rzadkiego zjednoczenia w tej ogromnej masie ludzkiej, jakie jest możliwe tylko wtedy kiedy wszyscy mają ten sam obiekt nienawiści. Sam chyba nigdy nie zapomni min Bobby’ego i Pameli, dla której z racji utraty wzroku dźwięk ten był jeszcze wyraźniejszy i bardziej nieprzyjemny. Oboje wyglądali tak, jakby poważnie zastanawiali się, czy dadzą radę zabić tego elegancika i sprawić, żeby to wszystko możliwie jak najbardziej przypominało wypadek. W końcu ludzie na pewno zaświadczą na ich korzyść…Przecież to niemożliwe żeby w tym całym Kapitolu go lubili ...

Taaak Gabriel zdecydowanie wywoływał wielkie emocje wśród publiczności. Chociaż, Sam musiał przyznać, że kiedy przyjrzeć się uważnie, można było zauważyć pewne niezgodności z wycukrowanym wizerunkiem Trickstera, jak sam o sobie mówił. Tylko ciężko było ocenić czy z pod tej złoto-różowej skorupy inteligentne riposty i cięte żarty usiłują wyrwać się na wolność w desperackiej próbie uratowania kapitału umysłowego, czy też kicz jest po prostu bardzo sprytnym kamuflażem. W tej chwili, kiedy widział rozbawiony wzrok Gabriela przy każdym jego skrzywieniu na dźwięk pękającego balona skłaniał się jednak ku drugiej wersji.

\- Jeżeli inne gumy też ci tak pękają to głęboko współczuję- mruknął pod nosem uśmiechając się krzywo.

\- Ja to wszystko słyszę Sammy. I wiesz co, dzieciaku? Chyba zaczynam Cię lubić- jego opiekun wyszczerzył się, ale kiedy tylko przyjrzał się Samowi w jego oczach pojawił się błysk olśnienia. Z tych błysków, które sugerują asystentowi szalonego naukowca, że zapomniał podać chlebodawcy psychotropy.

\- Nequita!- Blondynka gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową, odrywając rozmarzone myśli od tego, do czego akurat się przykleiły, a co prawdopodobnie było klatą Sama.

\- Tak Gabe?

-Daj więcej różu!

Dziewczyna tylko wymownie przewróciła oczami, ale doszła do wniosku, że faktycznie stado może spaprać nawet to, chwyciła za pędzel i zastanawiając się głośno, po co w ogóle trzymają ten tłum stażystek wzięła się do roboty.

Samowi pozostało tylko jęknąć i zacisnąć powieki, kiedy wokół uniósł się kolejny różowy opar .

***

Pietro sądził, że najgorszym dniem w jego życiu były Dożynki.

A potem przyszedł dzień Parady Trybutów.

Nie chodziło o to, że nagle uwijało się wokół niego kilkoro ludzi tylko po to, aby wyglądał jak najlepiej. W końcu fajnie jest od czasu do czasu znaleźć się w centrum uwagi.

Najgorsze było to, że ceną za tę uwagę było siedzenie praktycznie bez ruchu, gdy robili mu przymiarki do kostiumu.

Bezruchu Pietro Maximoff nie znosił. Każda część jego ciała zdawała się wołać o chociażby spacer, o porządnej przebieżce nie wspominając. Na myśl o bieganiu chłopak poczuł niemalże fizyczny ból, przypominając sobie o rozległych terenach swojego Dystryktu. W końcu Dziewiątka była największa w całym Panem. Nawet Jedenastka ze swoimi sadami nie mogła się z nią równać.

Tęsknił za tamtymi otwartymi przestrzeniami.

Za swoją siostrą, która teraz prawdobodobnie siedzi w domu patrząc w telewizor i czekając aż pokażą na ekranie jej brata...

...ubranego w przerobiony jutowy worek.

I z kłosami żyta we włosach.

Tak szkaradnego stroju starszy z rodzeństwa Maximoff nigdy nie widział. Albo, jeśli już widział, udało mu się to wyprzeć z pamięci.

Trybutka z jego dystryktu tylko cicho zaklęła pod nosem i spojrzała z wyrzutem na ich Mentora.Jakby biedny Doktor mógł cokolwiek na to poradzić.

-Co to ma być? - Wykrztusił z siebie.

-To, kochaneczku, jest twój strój na Paradę. Piękny nieprawdaż? Naprawdę się nad nim napracowałem, więc doceń to.-Kto to powiedział?

Pietro ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się od powiedzenia, że wolałby iść nago. Jeszcze ten wariat uznałby to za dobry pomysł. Z tymi z Kapitolu to nigdy nie wiadomo.

Nie jest tak źle. Jakoś to wytrzymam.

Podobno kłamstwo powtarzane 1000 razy staje się prawdą.

Oby.

Kiedy dali mu strój do ręki i wprowadzili do przebieralni przez kilka pierwszych minut musiał się bić ze samym sobą, aby w ogóle go założyć. Jak już się przemógł uznał, iż wcale nie wygląda tak źle. A przynajmniej, że mogło być dużo gorzej. Jutowa koszula co prawda miała stanowczo zbyt duży dekolt, ale pokazywała jak bardzo był umięśniony, a to mu odpowiadało. Sierp przy pasku od spodni chyba najbardziej mu pasował, bo było to coś, do czego od dawna był przyzwyczajony. Namiastka normalności, powiązanie z domem.

Najgorsze były jednak źdźbła we włosach. Jakby spał w sianie (w dodatku w pięknym towarzystwie), a potem musiał szybko uciekać ze stodoły (przed ojcem towarzystwa uzbrojonym w wiatrówkę).

_Dobra, w końcu w tym wszystkim chodzi tylko o to by zdobyć sponsorów, a to się przyda. Trzeba tam wyjść, ładnie uśmiechnąć się do kamery i sprawić, aby chcieli wydać swoją kasę właśnie na ciebie._

_Jak dziwka._

Skojarzenie było oczywiste, ale i tak pozostawiło nieprzyjemny posmak w ustach. W końcu to nie była wina Pietro, że to akurat jego imię zostało wylosowane spośród wszystkich.

Kiedy wyszedł z przebieralni powitał go Baron von Stacker okrzykiem:

-No i pięknie! Dokładnie tak jak chciałem! Teraz tylko poczekamy aż twoja koleżanka raczy w końcu wyjść i będziemy mogli iść.

Na słowa “w końcu” i “iść” położył szczególny nacisk.

Zza zasłonki dobiegł cichy pomruk niezadowolenia.

Po chwili Rose wyszła. Pomimo ogólnej śmieszności krótkiej sukienki z juty przepasanej złotym sznurkiem prezentowała się całkiem nieźle. Nawet z kłosami żyta we włosach.

-Bombowo! -Zakrzyknął Baron- Teraz szybciutko do makijażystów, złotka wy moje.

Na szczęście u Pietro cały proces został ograniczony do nałożenia mu jakiegoś cielistego kremu na twarz i pomalowania rzęs oraz powiek na złoto.

-Aby uwidocznić twoje cudne oczka -powiedziała mu jedna z makijażystek.

Kiedy był gotowy musiał jeszcze zaczekać, aż skończą malować Rose. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że bardzo do twarzy jej było z tym makijażem. Wyglądała inaczej, chociaż chłopak nadal nie mógł nazwać jej czymś więcej niż ładną. Ich mentor chyba również uważał, że się zmieniła gdyż co chwila na nią zerkał jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że to nadal ta sama osoba.

Kiedy skończyli Baron nie mógł wyjść z zachwytu nad tym, jak świetny był jego projekt.

-Wiedziałem, że będzie cudnie! No, ale jeszcze chwillka, ostatni szczególik. Zamknijcie oczy!

To mówiąc sięgnął za siebie i posypał ich oboje dwiema garściami złotego brokatu.

Pietro nawet nie wiedział jak zareagować. Obejrzał siebie i Rose i powiedział:

-A tego to się nie spodziewałem.

-Dobra teraz szybko do rydwanu, bo nieważne jak ładnie wyglądacie nie możecie się spóźnić - powiedział Doktor, gestem ponaglając ich w stronę pojazdu.

Dopiero, kiedy wsiedli Pietro zorientował się, że się denerwuje.

Samego przejazdu nie pamiętał zbyt dobrze. Nie potrafił stwierdzić czy machał do innych i czy uśmiechał się do kamer. Chociaż pewnie to zrobił. Zawsze to robił, gdy czuł wiatr we włosach.

Przemówienie prezydenta było to samo, co każdego innego roku. Nie słuchał.

Zamiast tego przyglądał się innym trybutom. Większość sprawiała wrażenie naprawdę zadowolonych z tego, że tam są, chociaż chłopak przypuszczał, iż tylko Zawodowcy tego nie udają. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Że może pomimo wszystko są jeszcze ludźmi a nie marionetkami stworzonymi i upiększonymi ku uciesze gawiedzi.

Z ponurych rozmyślań wyrwał się dopiero, gdy rydwan zawrócił. Ten fragment podróży już zapamiętał i wiedział, że nie machał ani do nikogo się nie uśmiechał.

Gdy wrócili praktycznie od razu poszedł do przebieralni, aby zmyć sobie to wszystko z twarzy i założyć swoje ubrania.

Wrócić do bycia sobą. Nawet, jeśli cały świat wokoło miał się zmienić on chciał zostać sobą.

Clint Barton właśnie żegnał się z pojęciem nietykalności osobistej. Było to bardzo bolesne pożegnanie.

Styliści, dwie kobiety i mężczyzna, zabrali się do mycia Clinta, najwyraźniej założywszy, że, chociaż z Czwórki, chłopak nie zna takich wynalazków jak mydło, gąbka czy szampon i nie pozwolili mu umyć się samodzielnie. Delikwent początkowo protestował, bo używał zarówno mydła, jak i prysznica w miarę regularnie, no i pół dnia spędzał w morzu, więc za brudasa raczej uchodzić nie mógł. Protesty skończyły się po kilku minutach, kiedy już zorientował się, że ekipa kompletnie je ignoruje.

Więc zacisnął zęby i po prostu poddał się tym zabiegom. Milczał, kiedy bezlitośni kapitolińczycy zrywali z niego kolejne warstwy naskórka. Milczał, gdy ilość jego owłosienia w miejscach wszelakich spadała nagle, drastycznie i bynajmniej nie bezboleśnie. Milczał, gdy jego paznokcie były ścinane, smarowane dziesięcioma warstwami mazideł i, Clint był tego prawie pewny, mierzone linijką i wyrównywane.

Ponownie podjął próbę zagadania oprawców, gdy zorientował się, że jest w połowie niebieski.

Dosłownie niebieski.  Trójka kapitolińczyków smarowała go jakąś bezbarwną maścią, po której z początku jedynym śladem było nieprzyjemne uczucie chłodu w posmarowanym miejscu, jednak nie dłużej niż pół minuty później skóra przybierała tam kolor niewiele bledszy niż miała zazwyczaj zatoka niedaleko domu Clinta w słoneczny dzień. Zielono-niebieski i cholernie nienaturalny, a na pewno nie dla ludzkiej skóry.

-Hej, chwila! Co to ma być?!

W głosie chłopaka dało się wyczuć lekką panikę. Przeżył Dożynki, przeżył pożegnanie z rodzicami, przeżył podróż z trajkoczącą mu nad uchem opiekunką. Nie był pewny, czy zmianę koloru skóry też przeżyje.

Styliści prychnęli z irytacją. Cała trójka na raz. Synchronicznie. To było trochę straszne.

Jednak chyba tylko na taką odpowiedź Clint mógł liczyć.

Nagle coś mu przyszło do głowy.

-Czy rozumiecie, co do was mówię?

-A rozumiesz, jak ci się mówi, żebyś stał i się nie ruszał?- Zapytała opryskliwie najstarsza z trójki stylistów, o jaskrawoniebieskich oczach, bardzo podkreślonych czarną kredką.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, złapała go za niezamalowaną skórę i zaciągnęła na podest, który chłopak uprzednio opuścił.

-Co robicie?

-Malujemy cię na niebiesko.- Wyjaśniła uprzejmie młodsza stylistka.

Sądząc z napisu, który migał na kilku miejscach jej ciemnej bluzki, na imię miała Angie.

-Ale po co?

-To część twojej stylizacji.

Uznawszy, że nie dowie się niczego, czego sam by się nie domyślił, Clint zamilkł. Co ma być to będzie. Niebieski czy nie, i tak w końcu wyląduje na Arenie.

Dotarło do niego, że odkąd wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym się aktualnie znajduje, ani razu nie myślał o tym, do czego to wszystko zmierza.

Poczuł nagły przypływ wdzięczności dla krzątających się wokół niego pstrokatych ludzi. Dzięki nim nie myślał o tym, że za trzy dni będzie musiał bić się na śmierć i życie z grupą równolatków. Sama walka go tak bardzo nie przerażała. Był silny i całkiem nieźle radził sobie z trójzębem, no i dziadek zadbał o to, żeby Clint umiał posługiwać się łukiem w stopniu co najmniej wybitnym.

Nie czuł też obezwładniającego strachu na myśl o tym, że będzie musiał kogoś zabić. O ile nie zagłębiał się w ten temat bardziej, „tak musi być” zwykle sprawiało, że jego wątpliwości w tej materii znikały, albo przynajmniej się chowały i siedziały cicho.

Nie, wszystkie lęki Clinta Bartona sprowadzały się do Nat.

A właściwie do dwóch zasadniczych pytań:

_Co jeśli będę musiał ją zabić?_

_Co jeśli ona będzie musiała zabić mnie?_

Natasha była dobra i chłopak nie sądził, by którykolwiek z trybutów stanowił dla niej większe zagrożenie. Była na tyle dobra, że gdy już stanęła na podium podczas Dożynek, po raz pierwszy odkąd Clint pamiętał, żaden chłopak nie zgłosił się na ochotnika.

Większość kolegów i koleżanek ze szkoły żywiła lekką obawę przed Natashą. Była tajemnicza, była silna i roztaczała wokół siebie aurę… śmiercionośności. Inaczej Clint tego opisać nie mógł. Gdyby nie zbieg okoliczności, który dawno temu wepchnął Clinta i Nat we wspólne kłopoty, teraz Barton też by się jej obawiał.

Tak. Natasha nie da się łatwo zabić. On zresztą też nie miał takiego zamiaru.

Jednak…

Jednak miał cichą nadzieję, że jednemu z nich dwojga uda się umrzeć, zanim zostanie z drugim na Arenie sam na sam.

Mogło być gorzej. Gdyby Nat nie…

Myśl przerwało wpół wejście stylisty.

Chociaż miał niezwykle, jak na Kapitol, normalną, wręcz pospolitą twarz, Clintowi, gdy tylko go zobaczył, przyszły do głowy dinozaury. Sam nie wiedział, czemu.

Mężczyzna postawił przed trybutem wiadro jakiś złotych cosiów, wyprostował się i zmierzył chłopaka wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

-Hmm… Mam nadzieję, że wystarczy. Myślałem, że dostanę kogoś szczuplejszego.

Mężczyzna nie wyglądał, jakby myślenie było jego mocną stroną i Clint już chciał mu o tym powiedzieć, gdy nagle poczuł dwie pary dłoni na pośladkach. Odskoczył jak oparzony.

Za nim stały Angie i Umalowane Oczy, obie z tubkami bezbarwnej maści.

-Na litość boską, człowieku, weźże się w garść!- prychnęła Umalowane Oczy.-Nie możesz tam wyjść z bladym tyłkiem, to się kompletnie nie będzie komponowało z resztą stroju!

Clint przełknął ślinę.

-Myślałem… miałem nadzieję… że dostanę jakieś przyzwoite spodnie.

-Uroczy jest!- zaszczebiotała Angie. –Spodnie! A to ci dopiero!

-Wracaj tu, dzikusie.- warknęła Umalowane Oczy.

-Missy, spokojnie.- powiedział stylista od dinozaurów.- Chłopcze, bądź tak miły i pozwól nam dokończyć.

Clint przełknął całą godność osobistą (,która po ostatniej godzinie była już praktycznie Pustą Przestrzenią Po Godności Osobistej) i wrócił na podest.

Zacisnął zęby. Na szczęście malowanie nie trwało już długo, a z przodu nikt już się nie pchał z łapami, za co Clint zmówił krótką dziękczynną modlitwę ku wszechrzeczy.

A potem przyszedł czas na rybki.

Tym właśnie okazały się złote skrawki w wiadrze Dinozaura.

Mężczyzna i trójka stylistek (albowiem Clint w końcu uznał, że musiał się pomylić określając płeć trzeciej z nich) zaczęli entuzjastycznie go nimi obklejać.

-Nie, no to już przesada!- powiedział Barton, odrobinę głośniej niż zamierzał.- Będę wyglądać jak kretyn!

Wszyscy zgodnie uciszyli go syknięciem, ale okrzyk Clinta w końcu sprowadził ratunek w postaci Marii Hill. Kobieta zajrzała do pomieszczenia, odebrała sygnał SOS wysyłany przez oczy Clinta i zniknęła.

Po chwili wróciła z Nadzorcą Gotowalni.

Mężczyzna podszedł do Dinozaura i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

-Panie Anderson.

Dinozaur… Anderson odwrócił się z uprzejmym wyrazem twarzy.

-Taaaak?

-Wydaje mi się, że zostało panu jasno dane do zrozumienia, że nie ma pan już wstępu na teren Gotowalni.

Anderson zamrugał niewinnie oczami.

-Pierwsze słyszę.

-Panie Anderson, jeżeli kaftan bezpieczeństwa nie był dla pana wystarczająco dobitną aluzją, to chyba były nią zamknięte na klucz drzwi pana pokoju.

-Nie zauważyłem.

-Idziemy, panie Anderson.

-Ale…

Nadzorca już nie bawił się w formy grzecznościowe i po prostu wyciągnął Andersona z pokoju, zatrzymując się tylko na chwilę przy Hill.

-Zaraz zostanie tu przysłany inny stylista.

Mentorka skinęła głową i spojrzała na Clinta. Chłopak uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

Chwilę później do pomieszczenia raźno wkroczyła kobieta z fioletowymi włosami, tegoż koloru okularami oraz szklanym okiem wprawionym w czoło. Miała na sobie marynarkę, całkowicie zaszytą czarnymi cekinami, odbijającymi na wszystkie strony jaskrawe światło lamp.

-Cześć, jestem Alexia i będę twoją stylistką.

Biorąc pod uwagę jej wygląd, Clint nie powinien być zaskoczony, że następnym, co powiedziała było:

-Nie no, to wygląda zajebiście! Kleimy dalej!

***

Clint stał przy parze koni mających ciągnąć rydwan Czwórki. Między nim a zwierzętami od razu nawiązała się nić sympatii, może dlatego, że konie były równie niebieskie i nieszczęśliwe jak on.

Chłopak starał się jakoś pocieszyć siebie i towarzyszy niedoli.

-Zobacz- zwrócił się do klaczy, którą nazwał Strzałą.-Tamten ma na sobie przymały szlafrok.

Czarnowłosy chłopak w kolorowym szlafroku podszedł do rydwanu, przy którym stała dziewczyna dokładnie w takim samym stroju.

-A tamten- Clint skierował głowę drugiej klaczy, Cięciwy, na niemal świecącego chłopaka, chyba z Jedynki.- Tamten  jest cały ubrany w obcisły złoty kombinezon.

Gdy chłopak przeszedł tuż przy rydwanie Czwórki, Clint zorientował się, że tamten nie ma na sobie kombinezonu. W ogóle nic na sobie nie miał, chyba, że garść kamieni szlachetnych okrywających krocze może się liczyć za część garderoby.

-Cóż… ja przynajmniej dostałem sieć.

Debaty nad sposobem zawiązania sieci wokół bioder Clinta (żeby nie odsłaniała za dużo, ale i nie za mało) trwały dobry kwadrans. Zajęłoby to dłużej, gdyby nie opiekunka Czwórki, która wpadła do pokoju, wrzeszcząc jak opętana, że zaraz się spóźnią.

-Niezły połów, Sokole Oko.- rozległo się zza jego pleców.

Clint odwrócił się, by ujrzeć Natashę. Chociaż też ubrana w dziwną wariację na temat ryb, wyglądała naprawdę nieźle.

-Zamierzasz zjeść je na kolację?- zapytała, wskazując na złote rybki pokrywające ciało Clinta.

-Zamierzam obrzucić nimi moją stylistkę. Chcesz się przyłączyć?

-Brzmi nieźle. Zatrzymasz trochę dla mojego stylisty?

Clint spojrzał na przyjaciółkę pytająco.

Natasha parsknęła. Oparła się nonszalancko o bok Strzały i naśladując męski głos, powiedziała uwodzicielsko:

-Co taka dziewczyna jak ty robi w miejscu takim jak to?

Clint zaczął śmiać się histerycznie. Natasha po chwili do niego dołączyła.

-Aż do tej pory myślałem, że macie jakieś szanse- rozległ się ponury głos ich mentora.- A tu załamanie psychiczne.

Powszechnie nazywany przez wszystkich Bucky’m, z włosami, których nie obcinał chyba od swojego Tournee, cieniami pod oczami i metalową ręką, będącą rekompensatą za tę prawdziwą, której został pozbawiony podczas swoich Igrzysk, mężczyzna przyglądał się swoim trybutom, w których wierzył. Aż do teraz.

-Ależ panie Barnes! – Zaśpiewała Clara, opiekunka Dystryktu Czwartego.- Dzieciaki są wesołe i bardzo dobrze! W końcu tutaj chodzi o zabawę!

Wszyscy, włącznie z końmi, spojrzeli na kobietę w czerwonym kostiumie. Nikt, nawet Prezydent Crowley, nawet najbardziej gorliwi zawodowcy, nikt nigdy nie nazwał Igrzysk zabawą.

-A to ci okaz…- mruknęła Nat.

Na jakiś niewidzialny dla Clinta sygnał, wszyscy opiekunowie zaczęli zaganiać swoich trybutów do rydwanów.

-No już, już, szybciutko! Bo pojadą bez was!- Zaśmiała się Clara.

Clint i Natasha weszli do rydwanu. Dziewczyna z gracją, chłopak, starając się nie przydepnąć jej kreacji i nie zgubić swojej. Nie ufał niczemu w Kapitolu, nie wyłączając kapitolińskich węzłów.

Pierwszy powóz pojechał. Za nim Dwójka, Trójka…

Idealnie wyszkolone konie ruszyły i przeszły od razu do równego kłusa.

Wyjechali na światło dzienne.

Uszy Clinta wypełnił ryk tłumu. Chwilę machał, ale zaraz mu się znudziło. Spojrzał na Nat.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na wybitnie niezainteresowaną całą sytuacją.

Barton obejrzał się za siebie, na rydwan Piątki. Stali w nim dziewczyna i chłopak w czarnych kostiumach, co chwila rozjaśnianych bladoniebieskimi błyskawicami. Dziewczyna machała entuzjastycznie do tłumu, chłopak wpatrywał się w ziemię z wyrazem ponurej zawziętości na twarzy.

Natasha klepnęła go lekko w ramię. Clint odwrócił się z powrotem do przodu i uniósł głowę, przywołując na twarz uśmiech.

W końcu dojechali do placu, nad którym wznosiło się podium prezydenckie.

Zapadła cisza i zebranym ukazał się Crowley, prezydent Panem.

-Witam was,  drodzy trybuci, na Siedemdziesiątych Siódmych Głodowych Igrzyskach!

I dalej szło już mniej więcej tak samo, jak co roku. Mimo zbędnych ozdobników, Crowley nie przemawiał bardzo długo i wkrótce rydwany znowu ruszyły, by jeden za drugim zostać połknięte przez ciemny tunel prowadzący do Ośrodka Szkoleniowego.

***

Dean Winchester nigdy nie chciał brać w udziału w Głodowych Igrzyskach. To znaczy, nie chciał tego robić tak sam z siebie. Nie zależało mu ani na udowodnieniu sobie czegokolwiek (na pewno nie w ten sposób), ani na wiecznej chwałe (na Arenie można jej nawet nie dożyć), ani na zysku (jego ojciec był zwycięzcą z Pierwszego Dystryktu - Dean i tak żył jak książę.).

John Winchester zawsze chciał żeby jego syn wziął udział w Głodowych Igrzyskach. Udowodnił światu ile jest wart (wyjście zwycięsko z walki z dwudziestoma trzema przeciwnikami - czy może być lepszy sposób by to zrobić?), zapisał się w historii Panem w poczcie zwycięzców (dla mieszkańca Dystryktów to największe wyróżnienie) i pokazał, że zasługuje na to co ojciec od początku mu zapewniał (nic nie daje takiej satysfakcji jak nagrody za własną ciężką pracę).

***

W Kapitolu łatwo zapomnieć o całym świecie.

Gęste od perfum powietrze otula ciało i przytłumia umysł w taki sposób, jakby ktoś wepchnął między zwoje mózgowe nasączone morfaliną pióra ( _wyrwane z boa od jakiegoś znanego projektanta)_. Nie można skupić wzroku na niczym, kiedy w jego zasięgu wciąż przewijają się ludzie, całkiem jaki kolorowe szkła w tubie kalejdoskopu. Jedzenie jest lepsze niż jakikolwiek narkotyk ( _a może jest nim nafaszerowane_ ). Ze wszystkich stron rozbrzmiewają głosy - one jednak przypominają schizofreniczne omamy, powtarzające wciąż to samo jak zacięta płyta i równie bezwartościowe.

Na chwilę można uwierzyć, że dobra prezentacja na paradzie jest największym problemem trybutów.

Chociaż to wcale nie taki głupi pomysł, bo Dean ma wrażenie jakby nic gorszego od stylizacji  nie mogło go już spotkać.

Nie odzywa się właściwie przez wszystkie zabiegi, uznając, że zniesie je z godnością, jak prawdziwy mężczyzna (wcale nie przez obawę, że zacznie piszczeć, zwłaszcza kiedy trzy dziewczyny usuwały mu włosy z tyłka).

O tym, że przygotowania mają służyć nie tylko zgnębieniu psychicznemu Trybutów, ale też wyzwoleniu w nich prawdziwej żądzy mordu, przekonał się gdy do wielkiej sali pełnej wielkich luster oświetlonej przez wielki żyrandol (Kapitolińczycy z pewnością mają jakieś kompleksy)  wkroczył jego stylista.

Dosłownie wkroczył. Od razu było widać, że nie jest typem człowieka, który po prostu wchodzi.

Drzwi otworzyły się przed nim zamaszyście (aż ułożone na stole szkice kostiumów pofrunęły, niesione wiatrem o zapachu kwiatu pomarańczy, przez owo zamaszyste otwarcie wywołanym, dodając stosowny efekt dramatyzmu) a on _wkroczył_ jak król do swojego królestwa. Za nim dreptał jego orszak. Chyba te dziewczyny były pierwszymi naprawę ładnymi, jakie Dean widział w Kapitolu. Przynajmniej te dwie z przodu, na które zwrócił uwagę zanim zachłannie zagarnął ją sam stylista.

Wyglądał jak milion dolarów. W złocie. I to nie dlatego, że jakoś szczególnie wpasował się w gust Deana. Po prostu miał na sobie złote spodnie, skórę, widoczną na ramionach, które odsłaniały podwinięte rękawy marynarki, i piersi, której fragment odsłaniał zdecydowanie za głęboki dekolt, pokrywały złote tatuaże (Dean był pewien, że przynajmniej jeden z nich głosił _Jestem seksowny i wiem o tym_ ), szyję i nadgarstki oplatały filigranowe, złote łańcuszki, oczy podkreślała złota kredka, włosy były złote i... Przynajmniej marynarkę miał czarną (chociaż pewnie to czerń węgla, który wkrótce będzie diamentem, pasującym do szafirowych oczu).

Innymi słowy: prawdopodobnie można było za niego kupić luksusowy apartament w centrum miasta.

\- Jestem Balthazar i zaraz zmienię cię w cud i skarb, mój ty nieoszlifowany diamencie - oznajmił na powitanie.

Dean już wtedy poczuł do niego niechęć.

***

\- Czy mogę coś do ubrania? - pyta Dean, już zdecydowanie nienawidząc Balthazara. Za żywota, miłość do ojczyzny i fakt, że od dobrych dwóch godzin musi stać nagi na niewielkim podeście, jak jakiś pomnik.

\- Nie - odpowiadają chórem dwie asystentki Balthazara. Widocznie wyartykułowanie tej odpowiedzi zbyt odciągnęłoby pochylonego nad szkicownikiem geniusza od ciężkiej pracy.

Dean skonsternowany patrzy na dziewczyny. Obie mają długie do podłogi suknie w bardzo podobnym stylu - z gorsetami, halkami, mnóstwem fałd materiału, których nazw ani przeznaczenie nie zna żaden mężczyzna (poza Balthazrem, prawdopodobnie) wysokimi kołnierzami i kółkami zębatymi, które, o dziwo, wyglądają wcale nieźle, chociaż męski umysł Winchestera nie jest w stanie do końca pojąć idei zawartości skrzynki z narzędziami na damskich ubraniach. Niedługo baby zaczną nosić młotki na głowach.

Jedna z nich, ta z długimi blond włosami, poszła nawet dalej: kawałek jej twarzy - niemal połowa lewego policzka, skroń, fragment czoła i brody - wygląda całkiem jakby po jakimś wypadku próbowano ją zrekonstruować przy pomocy miedzianych płytek, połączonych nitami, chociaż Dean wie, że to po prostu pewnie ostatni krzyk mody.

\- Przykro mi - mówi dziewczyna - Zobaczył cię i wpadł w twórczy szał. Jestem Blue -  dodaje przyjaźnie, wyraźnie starając się jakoś przebić przez jego wkurzony, bierny opór.

\- Karou! - krzyczy Balthazar niczym człowiek, który wybudził się z koszmaru o świecie pozbawionym wszelkich błyszczących rzeczy i rozpaczliwie potrzebuje chociaż diamentu. - Gzie moja kawa?

Druga dziewczyna - trochę niższa od Blue, z ciemnymi włosami, spomiędzy których wypełzał niedorzecznie długi warkoczyk, ubrana w żółto-granatową suknię - unosi wzrok znad niewielkiego szkicownika.

\- Nie miał pan kawy - zauważa, wyraźnie już przyzwyczajona do zachowania swojego szefa.

\- Właśnie! Czemu nie mam kawy? Idź po nią.

 **-** Może od razu weź coś dla Deana - proponuje Blue, prawdopodobnie dążąc do zdobycia tytułu Pierwszej Dobrodziejki Kapitolińskiej.

\- Dude - Karou patrzy na nią z powątpiewaniem wypisanym na twarzy - Każesz mi nieść dwa kubki z gorącymi napojami? Ja tu nie wrócę.

\- Nie chcę nic do picia - Dean fuka i splata ręce na piersi - Chcę stąd iść.

\- Przestań marudzić. Pan Balthazar pracuje - brunetka patrzy na Balthazara z wyraźnym zachwytem, jakby złoto i sterta pogniecionych papierów naokoło były wyznacznikami boskości.

\- Pracuje, pracuje - gdera Balthazar. - zaraz nie będzie mógł pracować, bo padnie martwy z niedoboru kofeiny. Blue, przynieś mi więcej papieru.

\- Człowieku, masz na tym stole połowę drzew z siódemki. Jeszcze nie udało ci się nic spłodzić? - pyta kąśliwie Dean.

Nie żeby był jakimś zwolennikiem ochrony środowiska. Po prostu jest wkurzonym facetem, który stoi nagi już zdecydowanie zbyt długo, gotowym zabić kogoś za twarz.

\- Proszę, nie - mamrocze Blue.

\- Kiedyś używał tabletów. Ale... No cóż, traktował je tak jak kartki, kiedy mu nie wychodziło - dodaje konspiracyjnym szeptem Karou.

\- KAWY.

\- Nosznaszaregarciegrandmoffatarkina, już idę - wywraca oczami, zakasując suknię i wychodząc.

\- On naprawdę zginał tablety? - pyta z niedowierzaniem Dean. Nie jest w stanie zbyt dobrze ocenić postury Balthazara, ale stylista nie wydawał sie być zbyt dobrze zbudowany

\- Przeważnie rzucał o ściany - wyjaśniła bardzo cicho Blue. -to była masakra. Ciągle latałyśmy do pani Kate z zaopatrzenia. Wiesz, ona jest straszna. Lubi tylko Huxa, bo on spędza tam godziny, dlatego że Kylo, to taki jeden stylista, ciągle rozwala sprzęt, i jest równie wredny. W końcu się zdenerwowała i dała nam ryzę papieru.

\- Kate - warczy Balthazar, który jakimś cudem jest w stanie gadać do siebie (przeklinać) i podsłuchiwać. -ona mnie nie rozumie.

Dean jest prawie pewien, że słyszy ciche _Nikt mnie nie rozumie._

Kręci głową.

Wszyscy tutaj są popierdoleni.

Wtedy to się stało. Balthazar zamarł wpół ruchu po czym rzucił kartki w powietrze.

\- Confetti! Przynieście szampana! Doznałem olśnienia! - krzyczy zachwycony.

Dean jest ujemnie zachwycony widząc jego entuzjazm. Skończy cały złoty. Jak mu placek miły.

\- Blue! Idź do Kate po dwa wiadra złotej farby.

Chyba kurwa żart jakiś.

***

\- Dean - Balthazar patrzy na niego bardzo poważnie. -Zaraz będę zmuszony pozbawić cię przytomności.

Dean warczy i szarpie się, acz jest go szarpanie raczej symboliczne i czysto formalne, bowiem Balthazar wykorzystał chwyt poniżej pasa i kazał go przytrzymać Blue i Karou.

Dean rozłożyłby je na łopatki razem z całą resztą obecnych, gdyby nie fakt, że są kobietami, a jedyną kobietą, którą bije jest Jo. I to tylko dlatego, że ona umie porządnie oddać.

\- Nie możesz mnie pomalować na złoto! Nie będę paradować nago przed całym Kapitolem! – krzyczy.

-Tylko to może cię uratować -warczy Balthazar -I nie będziesz całkiem nagi. Zasłonimy ci klejnoty. Przecież nie chcemy żebyś narobił sobie wstydu - dodaje z przebiegłym uśmiechem .

Dean parska oburzony, Kraou wbija wzrok w podłogę, zażenowana dojrzałym i wyrafinowanym zachowaniem swojego szefa, Blue patrzy na niego z przyganą.

\- Szefie...

\- Przestańcie mi tu zaraz kolaborować z wrogiem albo zamienię się na asystentów z Renem - grozi Balthazar i jest to groźba nad wyraz skuteczna, bo nagle dziewczyny tracą wszelkie opory przed krzywdzeniem Deana. - No. A teraz bierzcie pędzle i do roboty.

***

Dean nienawidzi całego świata i jeszcze kawałka istnienia poza światem.

Pędzle łaskoczą go, są zimne i nieprzyjemne a zasychająca farba szczypie. Do tego nie czuje się ani trochę mniej nagi. Po prostu świecenie nagim tyłkiem zyskało na dosłowności.

\- No - Balthazar z zachwytem patrzy na swoje dzieło, zacierając ręce. - wyglądasz tak dobrze, że może nawet nie wstydziłbym się, gdyby ktoś nas razem zobaczył.

\- Balthazar, nie - mówi szybko Blue.

\- No co, ja tylko..

\- Balthazar, nie - zgadza się Karou, malując udo Deana z miną wskazującą na to, że chętnie wyruszyłaby na wewnętrzną emigrację  do lasów  Siódemki. Albo i zewnętrzną.

Dean prawie ma ochotę je przeprosić, zarówno za to co muszą robić, jak i za wszystkie klątwy, jakie na nie w myślach rzucił.

\- Idę zobaczyć, jak radzą sobie z dziewczyną - rzuca Balthazar przed wyjściem.

\- Kiedy dostanę spodnie? - pyta trybut, kiedy stylista wychodzi.

To, jak bardzo asystentki udają, że go nie słyszą jest niesamowicie wymowne. -...dostanę spodnie, prawda?

\- Taaaaa... Możeee... - mamrocze Karou

\- Czasem lepiej nie zadawać pytań - sugeruje  Blue. Odkłada pędzel do wiadra z farbą i wyciera ręce w chusteczkę - A teraz się nie ruszaj, bo jak mi prezydent Crowley miły, nie mam ochoty znowu malować twoich pośladków. Słowo daję, za mało mi płacą.

\- Nie narzekaj, pracujesz z _Balthazarem_ \- wzdycha Karou, jakby właśnie uświadamiała koleżance, że ta wygrała życie. I to dwa razy pod rząd.

\- Co z wami wszystkimi nie tak? - Dean nie wie czy pytanie odnosi się do tego, że ktoś nie darzy afektem jego tyłka, tego, że ktoś chce pracować z Balthazarem czy całej tej chorej sytuacji.

Otrzymuje identyczne, zdezorientowane spojrzenia.

_Och._

Z irytacją orientuje się, że zapomniał o tym, że te dziewczyny też są wytworami Kapitolu. Niezależnie od tego jak _fajne_ się wydają, wciąż wierzą w Crowleya, całą tę szopkę z paradą i pewnie będą z wypiekami na twarzach oglądać igrzyska

_One nie są twoimi sojuszniczkami. W Kapitolu nie masz sojuszników._

_Od teraz jesteś sam._

Cholera jasna, wolał myśleć o byciu złotym, a nie o rychłej walce na śmierć i życie. Nie miał pojęcia, że może się tak ucieszyć na widok Balthazara.

Balthazara, niosącego wyraźnie ciężkie, podejrzanie grzechoczące wiadro.

\- Mam dla ciebie spodnie, chłopcze złoty - oznajmia zdecydowanie zbyt radośnie. Po czym wysypuje na stół sporą stertę kolorowych kamieni szlachetnych.

\- Obkleimy mu klejnoty klejnotami - wyjaśnia na nieme pytanie trzech zdumionych par oczu

Reakcja ze strony asystentek była natychmiastowa i identyczna (to troszkę straszne i strasznie sztuczne, ale co w Kapitoly takie nie jest?).

\- Balthazar, ty chory...

\- Pojebie - kończy za nie usłużnie asystentka Dziesiątego, która akurat przechodzi obok otwartych drzwi, dzierżąc naręcze kwiatów. -Tego słowa szukacie.

Dean się z nią zgadza.

***

Ociekasz złotem, a obwieszony błyskotkami facet klęczy przed tobą i obkleja ci krocze drogocennymi kamieniami. Brzmi jak sen zboczeńca z fetyszem biżuterii.

Tak, Dean jest prawie pewien, że właśnie znajduje się w jakiejś chorej fantazji Balthazara. I to, cholera jasna, w roli podmiotu.

Albo można uznać, że Balthazar jest zdrowszy, niż Winchester przypuszcza i po prostu jest sadystą, z preferencjami do tortur psychicznych.

Do tego zostali sam bo Karou i Blue miały pomóc przy Jo. Podobno. Albo po prostu nie chciały patrzeć na tę żenadę.

Nagle drzwi otwierają się gwałtownie i do środka wchodzi ojciec Deana.

Dean podskakuje jak oparzony, Balthazar łapie go za biodra i przytrzymuje w miejscu, John zamiera wpół ruchu i patrzy na scenę z mieszaniną konsternacji i irytacji.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - pyta ostro.

Cała jego postać nie pasuje do dużej, eleganckiej sali. Ogorzała twarz o ostrych rysach z kilkudniowym zarostem na szczęce, ciemne, potargane włosy, zmięta koszula w kratę -wszystko to kłóci się z marmuram,kryształami ~~,~~ gładkimi, błyszczącymi powierzchniami. Nawet jego głos jest nieprzyjemnie szorstki przy miękkim, kapitolińskim akcencie stylisty.

\- A pan jest..?

\- Mentorem Jedynki - mówi John.

\- To mój ojciec - Dean odpowiada równocześnie z nim.

John posyła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie

Jasne. Dean zapomniał, że od chwili kiedy wsiedli do pociągu John _nie jest już jego ojcem._ Będzie nim znów dopiero kiedy wrócą do domu po igrzyskach.

Na razie udaje, że nie łączy ich nic poza szkoleniem.

To dobrze (Dean chce w to wierzyć). Emocje tylko by zaburzyły jego osąd (ojciec zawsze to powtarza).

\- A-ha. Niezręcznie - Balthazar uśmiecha się ujmująco. - Czego pan chce?

\- Zobaczyć jak idą przygotowania. Niedługo powinni wyjść, a tylko nasz dystrykt nie jest gotowy. A mój trybut nawet nie jest ubrany. - zauważa kwaśno John, mierząc Deana oceniającym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie popędza się geniusza - parska Balthazar, wstając z kolan (Dean jest mu bardzo wdzięczny bo czuł się w tej konfiguracji bardzo źle) - ale, pocieszę pana, Dean jest już gotowy. Tylko jeszcze trochę rubinów na lędźwie.

John marszczy brwi z niesmakiem i jego syn jest prawie pewien, że zaraz zostanie uratowany przed występem na paradzie w takim stroju...a raczej jego braku.

\- Wygląda jak kretyn - komentuje lakonicznie - Dobrze. Daj mu coś na głowę. Joanne ma koronę czy inne świecidełko.

Ta zdrada jest dla Deana jak cios. Nie chodzi o to, że oczekuje, że John osłoni go własnym ciałem. Ale chciałby chociaż porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, _rozumiem twój ból, chłopcze_. Nie, to coś w oczach _mentora_ co uświadamia mu, że on też już sprowadził go do roli _elementu_ igrzysk, zgodził się go oddać Kapitolowi bez walki.

\- Dały dziewczynie tiarę - Balthazar zachłystuje się ze zgrozy. - cholera jasna... Mam nadzieję, że gdzieś tu jest druga. A jak nie... - waha się przez chwilę, patrząc na Deana - pożyczę ci swoją. Zasługujesz.

***

Ellen i Jo już na niego czekają przy rydwanie. Oczywiście złotym.

\- ...nie wyglądasz tak źle. To tylko jeden wieczór i od jutra zajmiemy się twoim treningiem. Na razie musisz tylko się uśmiechać, to pomoże ci na are-… - słyszy Dean zanim Ellen urywa gwałtownie na jego widok.

Widać ją oślepiło.

\- Hej Jo, Ellen - rzuca chłopak na powitanie

\- Dean...

\- Winchester. Wyglądasz jeszcze gorzej niż ja - dziewczyna uśmiecha się. Widocznie towarzystwo w cierpieniu ją podbudowało.

Jeśli chodzi 'strój', Jo ma w stosunku do Deana kilka dodatkowych diamentów przewagi, naklejonych na piersiach.

\- Przynajmniej widać, że Kapitol wysoko nas ceni - odpowiada chłopak, unosząc kącik ust.

Tak, kiedy ma się przyjaciółkę obok ta kompromitacja wydaje się nawet potencjalnie znośna. Z Jo wszystko jest łatwiejsze.

_Arena?_

Arena będzie łatwiejsza. Działając ramię w ramię szybko pozbędą się reszty trybutów i...

 _Zwyciężą_?

Nie, nie zwyciężą. Jedno z nich to zrobi.

(Dean wie, że już przegrał. Nieważne jak bardzo sie stara nie umie w pełni wyprzeć ze świadomości tego, że razem z Jo zabije część siebie i wróci do dystryktu niekompletny. _Pokonany tak czy inaczej_ )

\- Nie rób takiej miny. - uśmiech zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił i Jo _oczywiście_ musiała zwrócić na to uwagę. -Nie nam jednym pożałowali na ubrania -dodaje, widocznie uznając, że chłopak wciąż przeżywa bycie nagim i złotym. (albo po prostu myśli o tym samym co on, a ubrania to bezpieczny temat i… Dean nie miał pojęcia, że kiedykolwiek tak bardzo zapragnie wrócić do Balthazara i prosić go o kolejne kilka godzin stylizacji.

Czuje się niegotowy jak nigdy wcześniej.)

\- Hmm... - Dean rozgląda się dookoła, gotowy podchwycić wątek strojów. Całkiem jakby ubrania były jego największą pasją.

Zauważa mnóstwo nagich klatek piersiowych. Dziesiątka ma tylko nieludzko wąskie spodnie wyglądające jak narzędzie do powolnej i bolesnej kastracji i kapelusz kowbojski, Szóstka spodnie i artystycznie rozmieszczone smugi smaru, Siódemka przewiązaną w pasie koszulę i wianek na unoszących się włosach, a Czwórka... Czwórka jest niebieski w złote rybki. Dean czuje z nim silną więź męskiej solidarności.

\- Faktycznie - zgadza się z Jo. - Mamy poważną konkurencję do tytułu najgłupszego stroju, Harvelle.

\- To taka próba przed areną. - żartuje dziewczyna. Dean kątem oka dostrzega spojrzenie Elen. _Nie żartuj z tego, Joanne._ \- Wiesz, trzeba się wprawić w wygrywaniu.

Podbiega ich opiekunka.

\- Czemu jeszcze stoicie? Sio! Sio do rydwanu, jedziecie pierwsi! - piszczy zirytowana.

Dean wskakuje na pojazd i kurtuazyjnie wyciąga rękę do Jo żeby jej pomóc. Ta tylko patrzy na niego z pogardą i wsiada sama.

\- Mam ci przybić piątkę, chłopcze? - pyta z udawaną wyższością.

\- Jesteś okrutna. Ja tu do ciebie z sercem...

Jo uśmiecha się słabo.

\- Kto jest moją mała, niezależną kobietą? - pyta Dean, obejmując ją w pasie. Normalnie by ją poczochrał, ale boi się, że pokaleczy dłonie o sztywne od lakieru włosy.

\- Zamknij się, Dean. Milcz i susz zęby.

Kiedy wyjeżdżają, Dean pozwala żeby jego twarz sparaliżował bolesny, radosny i jak zawsze czarujący skurcz.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serdecznie pozdrawiam wszystkich, którzy zrozumieli fragment o dwóch odpadkach, które wylazły ze starwarsowego śmietnika. I się do mnie przyczepiły. Silwertejpem.  
> ily <3  
> ~ Suicide


End file.
